


CIRCUS

by Violetbat



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Harris
Genre: A/U, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-03-21
Updated: 2010-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-08 04:37:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violetbat/pseuds/Violetbat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sookie and Amelia go on a trip. Destination? Anywhere! Sookie's inner trip, too. Europe is where they end up, in a very special CIRCUS, owned by a Gorgeous Swedish Viking Vampire. The owner is the ringmaster and a trapeze artist. You are all invited. OOC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A/N – This is my very first story. I hope that you all take the time to leave me a review and tell me if you liked it or not, and if you want you can write any constructive criticism or suggestions. Your feedback is most welcome. If you end up not liking it then I am sorry for having wasted your time. You can always go read some of the amazing stories that you have here in the Fanfiction world written by fabulous writers like Suki59, Zigster, FarDareisMai2, LindsayK, Yogagal, DcWriter16, txone, Leia1912, Vixenfae, APearle, Meg2, Terri Botta, etc... There's just too many to name them all in here! Go on and read their stories, they will definitely be worthwhile. You can find some of them in a few mouse clicks if you check my favorite stories in my profile.

So, even though Eric is a vampire and Sookie is a human this story is very different from the original one, which by the way belongs to Charlaine Harris. I am just borrowing Eric, Sookie and some of her other characters for a while. I won't reveal much more than this for now. Stay tuned and I am sure things will get more defined and crystal clear in the future chapters.

I am not from an English-speaking country and I don't have a Beta, so please, bear with me and forgive me for my awkward grammatical constructions and for my mistakes in general. Thank You!

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

CIRCUS

I

SPOV

I was finally on holidays. It seemed like it had taken ages for the freaking day to arrive. It was the 5th of August and I had a whole month ahead of me to go anywhere and wherever I wanted to go to. I had been saving for months to be able to do my trip, a very much desired and well deserved trip. I was just going to put my backpack on my shoulders and go any direction I felt like going to. The means of transportation could and would be: plane, train, bus, car, boat, bicycle or any other, it just didn't matter. What did matter was that I was going to travel for real for the very first time in my adult life.

Amelia, my best friend, was going with me and ever since we first started to talk about traveling we agreed that we didn't want to go on a nice-well-planned-ahead-trip. We just wanted to travel, have fun and have the best adventure of our lives.

I was living alone. Two years had already flown by since my grandmother passed away. My parents died when I was 7 years old. I didn't have to worry about leaving behind someone preoccupied about me while I was away on my «crazy trip» as Sam, my boss, called it. My closest living relative, my brother Jason, just couldn't give a flying fuck about my life so when I told him I was going to travel he simply told me that maybe I should put my money to a better use or save some more and spend it later in something else «much more important». Like maybe to pay his debts, no doubt! Anyway, after he realized I was really going and that there was no way in hell that he could convince me otherwise, he ended up wishing me a «nice trip».

A «nice trip»?! I definitely didn't want to have a «nice trip»! Who the hell ever wants to have a «nice trip»?!! I wanted to have a fantabulous trip! Maybe when I would be 80 years of age I'd enjoy going on a «nice trip». I was 30, I wanted much more than just a «nice» anything.

It was 7 a.m., Amelia would be arriving soon and then we would take off on our joint adventure to our unknown tripland.

The bell rang. I went to the door and opened it.

"Are you ready?" Amelia asked me with a huge smile on her face.

"You bet! Let's go, girl!" I said and smiled back at her.

I grabbed my backpack and took a look back over my shoulder to see if the lights were all turned off, then I closed the door and locked it. I already had checked everything else in my house before Amelia arrived so I didn't need to do it all over again. Yes, sometimes I do check things more than two times, even more than three times which is kind of ridiculous, because if on time 1 it was OK, on time 2 it was still OK, it most definitely would be OK on time 3. But that's me sometimes. Anyway, this was one of the things I had decided I would not be doing on my trip. Double check would still be OK, but no more than that. It would just spoil the adventure and the mystery of it all. I was hoping I could control myself.

Once outside Amelia and I decided to go have some breakfast. We agreed to take Amelia's car to town and leave it parked at Tray's house and from there we could walk to the first open coffee and breakfast place we could find. Tray, Amelia's boyfriend, had been always very supportive about our trip, ever since he heard we were thinking about doing it, even though he admitted he would miss her terribly. He is a very decent guy and a good friend.

I had no boyfriend and was happy about it. Why? Well, I guess you could say that my past love life experiences weren't that successful and ever since the most recent pink love cloud implosion happened I'd rather be alone than with some unworthy jerk.

After parking the car close to Tray's house and putting the key in his mailbox we headed out to a little coffee place just around the corner to have our breakfast. I ordered some Cheddar Biscuits with a big glass of coffee and milk and Amelia just asked for some orange juice.

There were some magazines on our table and while I was eating I decided to open one of them. It opened on a page which had been marked by someone who, without no doubt, must have thought it was worthwhile. I looked right at the center of the page because the add there was calling for me to do exactly that. It totally captivated me. All I could see at first were the colors. A fantastic work of art done in several shades of my 3 favorite colors: red, violet and black. It was fantabulous! (Yes, I do love this word, even if you can't find it in a dictionary.) After staring at the amazing intertwining of colors for a really long time, I got my eyes to focus on the compelling written message. It looked like it was written in the most beautiful Gothic form of writing I had ever seen before. It gave you the feeling that it had been just handwritten in that precise moment for your eyes only. I felt kind of strange and under some kind of spell. Finally, my eyes started to move again, as if they were ordered by some higher power, and they got fixated in a particular picture in the add. There were several pictures in the background but my vision seemed to zoom in for only one of them, and only THAT one got all my undivided attention.

"Sookie...Sookie...Helloooo!!!"

"What??" I answered but kept looking at the picture in the add. I just could't take my eyes off of it. Or off of Him to be more precise!

"You have been looking at that magazine for the last 15 minutes without breathing. What got your attention so much that has impaired your movements?" Amelia said laughing.

"What do you mean?"

"Sookie, you have been looking open mouthed at that magazine for a quarter of an hour and you have been crushing to pieces your half eaten biscuit for that same duration of time. Please put the biscuit down on your plate and don't hurt it anymore. Yes, that's it, good girl! Now show me what did you find there that is so captivating." Amelia glanced at the add and after putting it through a thorough examination seemed to be captivated by it too.

"That's it!" She said looking at me with a huge wicked smile on her face.

"What?"

"That's where we are going! We needed to decide where to go or at least a first destination to go to on this trip of ours, and this is it!"

"But this is in Portugal, in Europe? We are in the U.S. and we don't know if this add is even recent or very old or if they are even there still."

"Well, this magazine is from this month and it says here that they will be there for at least 2 weeks, so they are there and we are going, Sookie girl."

"That's just cr....." I started to tell her but stopped speaking before I finished the sentence. "Amelia, you know what, you are right! We are so going there!!"

"Wow! This add really got you or should I say THIS mysterious being in this picture got you?" She said pointing to the picture in question with her finger.

"Drop it, I just like the add in general. It has all my favorite colors in it and it's very well written. You know I like these kind of stuff... it is very... hmmm... 'Visual'. It gets to your senses... it really is a fantastic add, a work of fine art." I told her and I just looked down at the picture again.

"Yeah, absolutely! Very 'Visual' indeed! This gorgeous long blond haired vampire in this picture, that you keep staring at, definitely is a very satisfying 'Visual' and 'a work of fine art' for just about any woman alive on Planet Earth. Oh, and for some men, too, I am sure!" She said while laughing at me. "Sookie, just admit it girl, you would jump his bones if he showed up in front of you right this minute. Hell, even I might do that, myself! Oh, wait, it's daylight now so I guess we could never jump him right now. But, hey, we could do it later at night. ALL. NIGHT. LONG!" She kept on teasing me.

"Cut it out Amelia, you know that I am not too keen on the idea of being around vampires. I have never met one personally, but that is just fine with me, because honestly they kind of scare me." I simply told her hoping that my answer would put a stop to this silly conversation.

What I didn't tell her was that I've always wanted to meet a vampire face to face ever since they made their revelation to the world. Yes, they kind of scared me, but they were so mysterious that I just could not not want to meet them. I've always loved mystery and I was pretty sure I would always seek and explore it until the rest of my days! And the vampire, in that picture, in front of me, sure was the personification of the word mystery and I just felt more than compelled to go to him, wherever he might be. Maybe, just maybe, I could be fortunate enough to have a quick look at him. Who knows, maybe I would even get luckier and get close enough to say hello to him or something. And maybe, I could even touch him, and maybe I could.... Yeah, right, on your dreams, Sookie!

"Sure, I totally believe your words, my friend, the way you were looking at that picture you sure looked scared." She kept on teasing me and I decided to take the distraction to will away my impossible-maybe-thoughts from my hyperactive mind. "Hmmm... let me read the article below the add so we get to know a bit more about them. Oh, interesting, they travel all over the world, almost like a Gypsy family, and they stay in a place until they feel it is the right time to leave it. The company has Vampire, Human, Were and Shifter performers and they are from all over the world. The owner and ringmaster, who is also a trapeze artist and the Circus's main attraction, is Swedish. My, my, Sookie, no wonder you were looking, or more like drooling, at that picture. You love Sweden, right?"

"Amelia, stop that. You know I like all Scandinavian countries, not just Sweden. You do know that I have a passion for reading about historical and/or mythical beings from all over the world. Swedish Vikings or Scandinavian Vikings are just one of those beings."

"Viking, indeed. Viking Vampire is what you were and still are looking at. Now, wouldn't you just love to look at him in flesh and blood as close and personal as possible?" Amelia said and winked while laughing at me.

"Amelia, you are impossible! You know that is never going to happen! And even if it did I am not so sure I would want it." I answered and laughed at her words but at the same time I could't stop wondering: What if it did happen? Would I want it? Hell, yes! Stop it Sookie, no more pink love clouds, remember? And over a Vampire? Get a grip, girl!

"Come on, Sookie, let's take a cab to the airport and get ourselves in the next flight available that will fly us to Portugal. The rest we will figure it out and see if it will happen or not when we get there."

"Okay, let's fly to see the CIRCUS."

TBC

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

A/N – So, did you like it? Should I continue?

Please let me know your thoughts, ideas, suggestions, etc... I'd really appreciate it! I will answer to every single one of my reviews because I think that whoever shows me consideration should get it back.

Going to sleep now just wondering if you will like it or hate it! Writing stories for others to read is not an easy thing to do, because the feedback can just kill you, you know? *winks and sends kisses to everyone at Fanfiction, writers and readers*


	2. Chapter 2

A/N – Here you have Chapter 2. I know, I know, I was supposed to post it sooner but real life just made it impossible for me. I am sorry to have kept you waiting.

I want to thank all of you that left me my very first reviews and to those who added my story to story alert and story favorites. You all made me smile like crazy!

I do not own Eric, Sookie or any of the other characters in the SVM books. They belong to the most talented writer, Charlaine Harris. I am just borrowing them for a while so they can get to play a bit with mine and with each other. Of course, I have to confess that I would be a very, very, VERY happy woman if I had book-Eric or TB-Eric (Alex). OR better yet ...had BOTH of them, for real! *giggles*

Ok, enough about my delusional talk, here you have my next chapter. Hope you enjoy reading it and leave me your review. I would love to hear from you! =) *puss puss* (kiss kiss in Swedish)

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

CIRCUS

II

SPOV

I was in a very dark place. Silence all around me. Suddenly, from nowhere, a strong light hit my face. I couldn't see anything past the beam of light that engulfed me. I couldn't hear anything or have any clue as to where I was. I started to feel scared but at the same time I was anxious and curious to find out what place was this I was in. I closed my eyes and tried to listen harder but there were no voices nor any other sort of noise. Wait! I could feel that something was close... or someone... I just felt a presence. I opened my eyes and as I did so the light was turned off. I wanted to move and see if I could find a way out of this place so I raised my arms and put my hands in front of me. I took a step... then another... and another... and still another... and nothing!

I felt the same presence again, only stronger. I stopped moving. An overwhelming wave of energy hit my senses and I knew its epicenter was behind me. I turned around fast, but couldn't see shit. I tensed up and immediately started to feel something stir inside of me. My "inner Hulk" (A/N - Zigster expression in her story the Bitch and the Hellcat) wanted to get out. It was always ready to appear whenever I felt defensive and needed to protect myself from others. It was very familiar to me and one I could never control properly. But I had learned with time that if I really set my mind to it I could delay it or even stop it from coming out of me. Well, most of the times, anyway. This time I willed it to stay inside of me and it complied. Good boy! I did love my inner-green-guy, but I soon acquired the knowledge that almost every time I let him get out there were far more damages than benefits to my persona.

"Hello! Is someone out there?" I asked making sure my voice sounded as calm, controlled and Hulk-free as I could possibly muster under the circumstances.

Movement... I know I felt it and then a voice answered me: "You seem lost. Are you in need of any assistance?" GOD! What a voice! I shivered from my head to my toes and my own voice got caught in my throat. I closed my eyes again and shook my head to get the blood moving to the part of my brain that made speech possible. What was wrong with me? It was just a voice, a very beautiful and sexy male voice, but just a voice. Snap out of it, Sookie!

"Yes, can you please tell me where we are and how I can get out of this place?" I finally managed to say after a while.

"I can show you the way... if that is what you wish." He vaguely answered and I could perceive he was much closer to me this time.

"Yes, please. I'd really appreciate your help. Thank you!" I quickly replied.

"I will need to get closer… do not be frightened!" He whispered in my hear and I almost came in my panties. Jesus Christ! If his voice did this to my body then I wondered what his touch would do to me.

"Oookay!" I stammered. Then he touched me. He put his big strong manly hands on each one of my arms and his chest touched my back. I felt a jolt of electricity course through my whole body. I think I moaned. No, I definitely did moan. The sensation of having him this close to me, touching me was so damn good. Instinctively, I pressed my back to him and he let out a deep sensual groan.... GOD! Fuck me! I mean... no, don't... HELL!

I tried to summon some reason into my brain and managed to behave myself by stopping what I was doing. I stopped pressing my back to his body. I sure didn't want to find out, there and then, if by any chance I had a hypothetical "inner-nympho" within my rich and multiple inner self. Yes, I admit it, my poor brain was so out of it at this point that my thoughts were not making any sense whatsoever!

"Can you please show me..." I started to ask him but stopped when I felt his lips on the right side of my neck. I almost jumped out of my skin and stepped out of his reach. I was so proud of myself! Of course, I knew right way that if I let him touch me again things might get out of control. I knew that if those lips were to touch my skin a second time I would be so inevitably screwed.

"Come, I will show you how...." He said quietly as if nothing had happened and not even bothering to complete his sentence.

He took my left hand and I let him guide me. It was so dark.... I kept telling myself that it was just my hand in his, nothing else, nothing to worry about, Sookie. His hand was cold but I liked the sensation it produced on my hot hand. Cold 'n Hot! Hot 'n Cold! Hmmm... wasn't that a song I used to listen to? I definitely needed to find something to keep me distracted and my brain was being very good to me, for once. Yes, because like seconds ago that same brain of mine was sending all sort of urgent messages to the rest of my body and making my libido shift into overdrive. Bad brain, making me lust over a totally unknown stranger that I couldn't even see. That was definitely not a too proper thing for a decent Southern Lady to do!

I was so caught up in my insane internal monologue that I didn't even realize he had stopped and had apparently turned to face me. I kept walking and ended up with my face buried in his chest. He smelled so good and his chest felt so hard and smooth... wait, smooth? I lifted my right hand and touched his chest... hmmmm... yep, smooth alright and very much defined too. Oh, and there was nothing between my face, my hand and his cold smooth skin. Just his smooth skin on my skin. Have I mentioned already that it was really smooth, his skin?... Ok, time to double check now! I rubbed my face all over his muscled pecs and let my open right hand's palm be my face's faithful follower. I came to a conclusion: Ok, on time 2 it was still definitely smooth. No need for time 3, as much as I wouldn't mind doing it this time. Anyway, I don't think I would have had the time to do it even if I wanted to, because as soon as I heard the sensual rumble coming from inside of him followed by his very sexy and deep groan I knew that I had to stop and force myself to come to my senses. It was either that or I would end up licking and probably drooling all over him and from that point on there was really no going back. I would come undone!

Once again, I stepped back and tried to get away from him, as fast as I could, but I wasn't fast enough. He grabbed the back of my head with his left hand and put my face back in his chest. Immediately, my mouth opened and my tongue got out on its own volition and started licking his left nipple. Then my lips sucked on it and my teeth decided to give it a little bite. This time, he released a very load moan followed by a devastating groan that set my entire down under region on fire. I licked, sucked and bit, not only his left nipple but his right one too. I was as if possessed. Where the hell is an exorcist when you need one?

Suddenly he pulled my head from one of his nipples and tugged at my hair making my head go back and my face look up... I was sure at this point he was going to lay the mother of kisses on me and I most definitely was not going to say no. It was still dark as pitch but I closed my eyes anyway and waited for the one that would doom me. Can you really stop a volcano's eruption once it has started? Yep, my thoughts exactly!

Oh, GOD ALMIGHTY... I was so fucked!

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

I woke up. I could hear Kate Perry inside my head and someone was tugging at my hair. I looked around and saw this cute little blue-eyed blond haired boy pulling at my hair trying to get a reaction out of me. When I looked directly in his eyes he released my hair, gave me a wicked grin and walked away with a very satisfied look on his face. Mission accomplished. Grown up is awake.

Yes, horny and frustrated grown up was most definitely awake. I am pretty sure I was still open mouthed until I came to the full realization of my whereabouts. Down under things were pretty hot and humid. I was inside a plane. My IPOD was playing Kate Perry's song "Hot 'n Cold" and Amelia was sleeping in her seat on my left side. Thank God for small favors! If she had noticed that I got all hot and bothered over a dream I would never hear the end of it for as long as I lived.

Damn it! I was only dreaming! Or maybe hallucinating is much more likely! I closed my eyes hoping I could somehow press a button in my brain for the play to go forward after the pause. But, of course it didn't work, it only worked on my DVD Player and on my IPOD.

I turned off my IPOD and looked down at my lap where the reason we were on this plane, the magazine I had discovered in the little coffee and breakfast place back home, was wide open in that same very page as before. Again I looked at the picture. Wouldn't it be so fantastic that the he in the picture was the HE in my dream? I guess I would never know that since I never got to see the HE in my dream. And with my luck, I guess I would never get to see the he in the picture either.

I inhaled deeply and released all the air in my lungs (and hopefully all my frustrations, too!), afterwards. I needed to get some sort of distraction and so I decided to pay attention to the TV screen in front of me and watch a bit of the movie that was playing on board.

The last thing I remembered, before Amelia woke me up to tell me to fasten my seat belt and to prepare myself for landing, was having read the word CIRCUS. And I couldn't stop myself from thinking that, at this rate, soon I would be good enough to be the guest clown once I arrived finally there.

I had no dreams this time. Just my plain good old luck back.

TBC

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

A/N - *looks around to see if anyone liked it*

You guys will have to excuse me for my mistakes, but not only am I not from an English-speaking country and therefore am bound to put my foot in my mouth, but it is rather late, 4.26 a.m., so I am practically sleeping here, you guys! I will try to take a better look at it tomorrow but I want to post this chapter now before I go to bed. Tomorrow or Today I will be sleep walking at work in about 4 hours or so. *giggles*

Oh, so how was TB, episode 4? I can't wait to see it tomorrow. I envy you all in the U.S. that get to see it on Sundays. Poor me has to wait for Monday. *sniff*

Dreams can be so rewarding sometimes! What was your best dream ever? =)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N – Dear readers, I am so sorry for not having updated this story sooner, but real life has not been too kind to me lately. My mom passed away on July 14. She had breast cancer and survived 4 long painful years with the disease. She was living with me and my house feels really really strange and quiet right now. What is also strange is that I kind of feel a bit like Sookie now. No other close relatives besides my brother... BUT luckily, I have someone else that she doesn't. I have my Angel, my 6 year-old son, who is my everything. He brings joy and brightens every single day of my life.

I want to thank all of you that left me their supportive reviews and PMs. And, I want to thank those who added my story to story alert and story favorites. Also, I want to thank those who put me on Author alert. You all made my heart smile! I love you all and your wonderful feedback is very much needed and tresured. You can't imagine how good it is to read your encouraging words. Please, keep it coming!

Now, I want to send a very special thank you to some specific ladies because they really deserve it. They reviewed both of my Chapters. Hugs for sluggysmom, 1dreamkeeper and ericsmine. Hope you girls are still with me on this trip.

Also, since I don't know if I will continue with my X-rated story "TRIPLE E", I want to send a heartfelt thank you to 5 brave girls who where the only ones to leave me their reviews. The story got over 500 hits, but only howyoudsdoin, reading all night, cynn333, tbens and Moushee2 left me their reviews. Should I think that 495 of you just didn't like it? Or was it too strong and you are all just too shy to review it? *wipes tears*

I do not own Eric, Sookie or any of the other characters in the SVM books. They belong to the most talented writer, Charlaine Harris.

I am from a non English-speaking country and I still don't have a Beta, so please, bear with me and forgive me for my awkward grammatical constructions and for my mistakes in general. Thank you!

I will try to update weekly from now on. Here you have Chapter 3. Hope you like it and let me know your opinion. Love to you all!

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

CIRCUS

III

SPOV

I was on firm land again. We were in European soil and for me it was my very first time ever, so I couldn't be more thrilled. So much history, so many legends and myths that I had been reading about during the course of my life happened just right there, in Europe. Even Portugal, where we were, had some important ones, too. It was once a powerful country and there was even a time when the world was divided between Portugal and Spain alone. Also, it once had several countries all over the world under its domain, like Brasil, Macau (China), Goa (India), Timor Leste and several countries in África. According to Wikipedia, its language, o Português, was still being spoken in those countries and was placed at number 7 on the world's most spoken languages list. (A/N – The names are written in Portuguese)

Amazing that I still remembered all of this information, but I loved books and I also had some help from my penpals that I used to write to when I was in High School. Actually, I kept contact with most of them until my mid-twenties. I learned so many valuable things with all of them. There was a time that I managed to write to 180 persons from different countries, all at the same time. A full-time hobby and of course one that eventually didn't last. But, I still kept my special "Penpal Address Book" and I still sent Xmas cards to some of them. Some of them were really good friends, they knew everything about me, even more than some of my day-to-day friends. Sometimes, you speak your heart and mind much better with your pen than with your mouth and vocal cords.

I had brought that address book with me, and since I did have a very close penpal in Portugal I was definitely going to give her a call. Her name was Sofia and she lived in the South of the Country, not too far away from where we were heading. She lived in Faro, the capital city of the Algarve (region), and we were going to a city called Albufeira.

As soon as we landed in Lisboa's airport (Portugal's capital city) we went to the Tourist information desk so we could find the best way on how to get there. We found out that we could take another flight to Faro's airport, but I decided that we should take the train this time. I was curious to see how it would be like to travel in an old train and the booklet we were given said that they were still being used throughout the whole Country. Besides, I wasn't too crazy about flying and I just had had plenty of it for a day. Amelia agreed with me and so we took a cab to the train station.

We were lucky and didn't have to wait much to get into one. There were faster trains that would get us South in about 2 hours or so. But, I wanted to travel in the old ones, so our trip would last almost 5 hours since it stopped in a lot of places. I didn't care about that and I was sure it would be worthwhile.

The train was so different from the modern ones where people can't move around much and pretty much have to stay seated in their seats the whole trip. In this oldie we had a lot of place to move around. We chose two spacious seats that were facing each other and that could take 4 persons comfortably, but we got them all to ourselves since the train wasn't full. We could even lie down on and sleep if we wanted to. There were a lot of backpackers traveling with us and Amelia soon was talking with our closest neighbors. They were 2 boys and one girl from Sweden.

They were doing InterRail and this was their second trip to Portugal. They said they loved it and that they would keep on coming back, whenever they could, for their holidays. They all said that they just couldn't get enough of the sun and of the yellow sandy beaches, in the South. They gave us some tips and we thanked them. I sure was going to spend most of my days in Portugal, in the beach, swimming and getting a good tan. Being a Southern girl myself, I just could not live without the sun on my skin.

I was curious about InterRail and asked them what was that all about. They said that it was a Pass, that you could buy at a not too expensive price, that allowed you to travel, mostly by train all around Europe for up to a month. Both Amelia and I liked the idea and we asked how could we get one. They told us that we could get it in any train station and that since we were from the US we would have to get the EURAIL, since InterRail was only for Europeans or for people with a stay over 6 months in Europe.

One of the boys said he was beat and that he was going to sleep a bit and the others said that they would do the same. Amelia said that it was a good idea and soon was completely lay down in her seat, using her purse as a pillow. I was tired, but I wanted to look at the window so I could see as much as possible of the places we were passing through. Lots of lovely countryside, some little villages, some cities... and I began to feel really sleepy. I closed my eyes, my head fell back on the seat and sleep took over me.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

I was there again. In that dark place. Silence all around me. I knew what to expect now, and so I just quietly waited for the moment when I would feel that presence... his presence! My heart was jumping, beating like crazy and if I would get any more anxious it would soon get out of my body and form its own hard rock band.

The strong light came. I closed my eyes and just listened. As before, I could not hear anything. I waited. I stayed very quiet, very still, almost not breathing... then I felt him. I opened my eyes and the light went off. I raised my arms and put my hands in front of me, but I did not move. I knew he would come closer to me so I waited patiently. That same wave of energy hit my senses again and I felt him behind me. I turned around slowly, not fast. I couldn't see shit, but this time my "inner-Hulk" was not wanting to get out. Someone else was wanting it, though. Yes, my "inner-nympho" was wanting to come out, and this time I sure was not going to stop or even put a leash on her.

"Hello! Is someone out there?" I asked, perfectly calm. Well, as I possibly could, since all I wanted was just... just... well, just touch him, just kiss him, just devour him whole and fuck him until we both lost conscience in our own exquisite pleasure. Oh Lord, yes that is what I most definitely wanted!

Movement... and then his mesmerizing voice said: "You seem lost. Are you in need of any assistance?" GOD!! His voice sounded even better than last time and shivers ran up and down my whole body.

I closed my eyes and whispered: "Yes, I am..." and then louder I repeated : "Yes, can you please tell me where we are and how I can get out of this place?" Not that I wanted to go anywhere, I was feeling just fine where I was. There was nothing more fantabulous for me. That dark silent place with just me and him.

"I can show you the way... if that is what you wish." He answered, as before, getting closer and closer to me.

"Yes, please. I'd really appreciate your help. Thank you!" I replied. My mind was shouting: "Get closer...Oh, please, just get closer to me!"

"I will need to get closer... do not be frightened!" He whispered in my hear and I almost came in my panties. Frightened? Oh, no, no, NO! Aroused? Oh, yes, yes, YES!

I turned fast. My hands automatically reached up and grabbed his face pulling him down to my hungry mouth. I laid one on him... hard! My tongue parted his lips, violating his delicious mouth, seeking a duel with his own.

He seemed taken by surprise, but didn't take more than a micro second to respond to my challenge. One of his hands grabbed my head and his tongue battled fiercely with mine. His other hand went around my waist and crushed my body to his. There was sound now, but only the ones that came from us. Muffled moans and groans... mouth on mouth, tongue on tongue sounds and that was pretty much it! Well, just those simple sounds were definitely more than enough to feed my "inner-nympho" girl. She was unstoppable.

I released his face and my hands circled his body wanting to feel his well defined back muscles under my fingertips. Yes, no shirt, just skin... hmmmm... smooth skin! Reason? Stopping? Behave? No, thank you, very much! Yes, I was officially possessed. No, no need for an exorcist. He should go home, muito obrigada (A/N – "Thank you very much" in Portuguese)!

Damn!! I had to breath or I would soon pass out. I put one of my hands on his chest and pushed him away a bit while my mouth liberated his. He let me do it, but his hand stayed at the back of my head. I was panting and decided to inhale and exhale a few deep breaths. He let me breathe, but pressed me harder against him, letting his very hard member get pushed up against my belly.

Oh, Jesus Christ! I died and went to heaven! He was huge. Happy Birthday and Merry Christmas to me! Ok, enough air had already reached my lungs! That said, I attacked him again. Wait! Did I hear myself growl or did he? Who the fuck really cared?!

If my Gran would be alive and could see the actions of Sookie-nympho she would tan my hide pretty good. I mentally said to my Gran that I was sorry, but that my lustful feelings were just stronger than me. I told her she had raised me well, but as a woman she should understand that if and when you feel something strong and undeniably powerful for someone you just have to let yourself go and give in to it. I wasn't wrong, was I?

Man, here I was in the middle of a mind-blowing kiss, holding, touching, feeling the most amazing body, and I was thinking about my Gran. What was wrong with me? Oh, yes, definitely reaching brain overload. ATTENTION, WARNING, ALERT... WHATEVER!

Thoughts, reason, precaution... I didn't want them right now! My mind efficiently banned them with a: "Go away!"

Suddenly, he broke the kiss and in a flash he ripped my shirt off of me. Then, he kissed my neck and let his teeth bite it, slightly. His hands were all over my body. Did he really just have two of them? Yes, just two and they were both settling themselves on both of my breasts and squeezing them. He pinched my nipples and I whimpered. He groaned back. My breasts were released and his big hands went to my buttocks, squeezing them and pressing me further into him. Effortlessly, he lifted me up and my legs and arms locked willingly behind his back and neck, respectively. Oh boy! Hooooray! Hallelujah and Amen! Praise all the Gods! Yep, center pressed against center. A very ready hard one pressed against a very ready wet one. Oh, GOD ALMIGHTY... I was sure going to have the trip of my life!

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Yes, I was... because I fucking did not! I opened my eyes and I was back on the train. Hot and bothered? Hell, yeah! Music playing? Hell, no! Satisfied look on my face? Double Hell, NO! I sighed and looked down at my lap. SHIT! Sookie's luck was back!

Someone was touching my hand. And I could not believe my eyes when I realized it was that same cute little blue-eyed blond haired boy waking me up from my dreams, for the second time. He gave me that same wicked grin, as before, and held my stare. What was he? A little Angel or a little Devil?

"Why, hello, again, Angel! How are you?" I uttered after some time, plastering a smile on my face. He didn't answer, but kept looking at me with a smile on his face, too.

"I'm sorry Miss, is he disturbing you?" A very well built man, with green eyes and tousled dark hair, approached and asked me. Oh my, quite good looking, indeed.

"No, everything is alright." I answered him with a smile.

"He usually isn't this friendly with other people, you know?" He said while petting the boy's head and messing up his hair. The boy didn't seem to like it much because he stopped smiling and took the seat next to me, close to the window.

"Well, he sure seems to like your company much better than mine. Would you mind if we joined you?" He inquired, and before I was able to reply Amelia opened her eyes, and with one of her trademark wicked grins, said: "Sure. You are welcome to join us. You can sit here, close to me!" She sat up and made some free space for him.

"Yes, you are both welcome. I am Sookie and my friend is Amelia, by the way." I introduced us.

"I am Alcide Herveaux. It's a pleasure to meet you. Who would say that we were going to meet two other Americans in this train? What a coincidence, isn't it?" He said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both, too. And, yes, it sure is a strange coincidence. Actually, I think we came on the same flight to Portugal because I and this little guy here have already met." I told him.

"Oh, you did?" He and Amelia asked me at the same time. They both looked at each other and laughed. Oh-oh, I knew that look on Amelia's eyes. But surely she was just flirting. She would not do anything on Tray's back.

"Yes, we did!" I said while turning to face my little companion. Then I asked him: "And what is your name, Angel?" He looked me deep in the eyes but didn't answer me.

"His name is Alexander or Alex and he doesn't speak. His mother passed away recently and he hasn't uttered a single word ever since, so I was told by his mother's best friend." Alcide answered for him.

"Oh, I am so sorry to hear that. I lost both of my parents when I was young and I know how hard that can be." I said while looking into the boy's eyes and squeezing his hand that had never left mine ever since he woke me up. His eyes got darker and tears filled them, but before they fell down he turned his face to the window so we couldn't see them.

"Well, at least he still has you. But you don't seem to be too close. I guess you didn't live with them." Amelia said and those words made Alcide stare at her with a puzzled look.

"Oh, no, no. I am not his father. I am just someone who works for his tutor or his legal guardian. I am taking the boy to live with him like his mother wanted. She left it written in her will. He seems to have no close relatives alive left. No one knows what happened to his father." He told us after he got the meaning of Amelia's words.

"That is so sad. My brother and I had our Gran that took us in and raised us. She just passed away recently, too." I told them.

"I am so sorry to hear about your loss, Sookie!" Alcide told me and Alex turned his head from the window, looked into my eyes and squeezed my hand back. We both gave each other comforting and full or understanding smiles.

"Thank you!" I said to both of them.

We soon started to talk about where we were from and discovered that our home towns weren't that far away from each other. What a coincidence, indeed.

The 5 hours passed away and our stop would be coming up soon. Once again, we found out another coincidence, we were all going to the same place, Albufeira.

When the train stopped and we got out, Amelia and I said Goodbye to Alcide and Alexander. The little one hugged me and I hugged him back. Then, acting under an impulse, I planted a kiss on his cheek and got a wide smile from him in return. They had a car waiting for them and before they got in Alcide asked if we had brought our cellular phones with us, to which we both said we did. After we exchanged our numbers, he said he would give us a call tomorrow or the day after, so we could go out to have a drink or something before we left.

When their car left we headed back to the train station and went to the information desk. We wanted to find out all we could about Albufeira and which were our choices on sleeping accomodations. Also, we wanted to know more about EURAIL. We got several booklets and brochures about it, and after reading them we decided that we needed to examine them better, so we could effectively choose the best Pass for us. We both agreed to leave that decision for tomorrow and started to talk about where would we sleep tonight. Since we were feeling adventurous we decided to go Camping and immediately headed out of the station to go take the bus that would drop us there. When we arrived at the place, we rented a cozy medium sized tent. Once we got inside of it we were happily surprised to see that there were two separated tiny rooms with soft mattresses in them, and we were pleased knowing we were going to have a really comfy good night of sleep.

After we took a good shower, we went to get something to eat at the local restaurant. As soon as we were finished we both agreed that we were feeling exhausted and what we really needed now was just to sleep and recharge our batteries for tomorrow. When we arrived at our tent we got into our PJ's, said goodnight and got into our little rooms. Surely, we both must have fallen asleep pretty much at the same time.

Before closing my eyes, I looked to my right and the magazine was there propped against one of the sides of the tent, where I had put it. It was open in that same very page with the Vampire picture right in my line of sight. I just couldn't get rid of it and I had it always as close to me as possible. Weird, no doubt. But it just was a fact. Sleep was claiming me and so I let my brain free itself of its never ending thoughts and questions. No thoughts. No questions. No dreams, either. Just deep sleep.

Tomorrow would be a very exciting day. We were finally going to see the CIRCUS.

TBC

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

A/N - *looks around to see if someone is still reading*

Once again you guys will have to excuse me for my mistakes, but not only my native tongue is not English, but it is rather late, 7.31 a.m.! Or should I say, early. Well, no sleep today for me until much later. I have to be at work by 9 a.m.. It sure has been a while since I spent more than 24 hours without sleeping. But I feel fine, not a bit sleepy. Anyway I will try to take a better look at this story of mine tomorrow and correct it, but I will post this chapter now as it is. Hope you don't mind. I also hope that I don't fall asleep on my desk at work today.*giggles*

Girls, please Review. I really would love to hear from you and know if you think what I write is any good at all. If you Hit, Click, Visit, Read and Like it just send me your precious Review. You will make this little writer a very happy woman. All of you that do contact me will hear back from me, you can count on it.

Love to you all and a dream Eric to every single one of you. *grins*


	4. Chapter 4

A/N – I do not own Eric, Sookie or any of the other characters in the SVM books. They belong to the most talented writer, Charlaine Harris. All the other characters are my creation.

I want to thank my new Beta extraordinaire, Moushee2 for her help in correcting my English. She is amazing! If you still find some mistakes in this chapter they are all mine.

Also, I want to thank every single one of you that left me a review or sent me a PM. And to those who added my story to story favorites/alert and put me on author favorite/alert. You all made me extremely happy! *Big Viking Hugs*

I will try to keep updating this story weekly. Here you have Chapter 4. Hope you'll like it and if you want to hear from me just leave me a review or a PM. I surely would love some feedback from you! Hugs to you all! *sits down and waits patiently for your oppinion*

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

CIRCUS

IV

SPOV

I was feeling hot! Really HOT! I woke up in a pool of sweat and all I wanted was to drink a whole river of water. On second thought, I also wanted to immerse myself in that river. My body needed cold refreshing water. Badly!

My eyes fluttered open and momentarily I didn't know where I was. Then I remembered... oh, yes, I was in a tent in a Camping site. Jesus, now I knew how all the plants and vegetables felt when they were grown inside a greenhouse. I was inside one, now, myself. I had to get out of here or I would soon be a fried Sookie.

I quickly got out of my little room and put on a bikini, a T-shit and a pair of shorts. Amelia seemed to be sleeping still and I decided to go out of the tent. The sun was fiercely hot and the sky was perfectly blue. There was not even a single cloud to be seen in the sky. I headed to the public toilets to take care of my human needs and once I took care of that I washed my hands and put some water on my face and neck so I could cool down a bit.

WATER, I wanted my body to be put into plenty of cool water. Beach, Ocean... Yes, that is what I needed. I practically ran to the tent and I would wake up and drag Amelia with me this instant. She was already getting dressed and complaining that it was too damn hot inside the tent. I told her that outside it wasn't any better and told her to hurry up so we could go to the nearest beach.

As it happens, the nearest beach was only 10 minutes away by bus. We couldn't be happier when we finally got there. The sea was of the deepest clear blue I had ever seen and there were huge rocks placed strategically in the middle of it. The yellow soft sand felt like cotton under my feet. After putting our stuff on the sand, taking our clothes off until we were just in our bikinis and putting lots of sunscreen on, we ran, like little girls, into the water screaming and laughing. The water was not too cold and not too warm, it was just perfect! I told Amelia that I could stay in it for the rest of the day. She said she wouldn't mind doing the same either, but we wouldn't be a too nice sight in a couple of hours looking all purple and blue with our skin wrinkled.

We spent the whole morning swimming and lying down in the sand. It felt so good that I was wishing we could stay there, indefinitely. The hours passed very quickly and we went to get some sandwiches for our lunch in a little restaurant by the beach. We sat close to some rocks, so we could hide a bit from the sun in their shadow, while we ate our lunch. We spent most of the afternoon doing the same exact things we did in the morning. But around 4 pm we agreed that it was time to go or we would look like shrimps or even worse, like red tomatoes if we weren't careful. The sun in Portugal was not a joke, the temperature was around 35º Celsius. Yes, no Fahrenheit. Also I was weighting Kilograms and Grams and my height was in Meters and Centimeters. No Pounds and Ounces, no Feet and Inches. Oh, and we were drinking Liters of water and juice, not Gallons and Pints.

When we were leaving I decided that as soon as we would get to the Camping I would call Sofia, my penpal, to see if we could meet somewhere. I was looking forward to it since it would be my very first live meeting with one of my penpals.

Before we took the bus we wandered around downtown of Albufeira and went into some shops. Amelia bought herself some dresses and I got one for myself, too. It was beautiful, just like this place. It had tiny straps and reached my ankles. It was very colorful, it had yellow, orange, red, violet and blue stripes and it felt like velvet. Amelia said that it really looked good on my tanned skin and that it fitted me like a glove. She said it was a Sun dress that totally was made for "Sunny Sookie". I laughed at the nickname and told her that we should go and take the bus.

Once we arrived we went to the tent to leave our shopping bags and then headed to the shower rooms. Afterward, we went back to our tent and we both put on our new dresses. We decided to go out and eat an early dinner in the restaurant. The food looked really tempting and we opted to order some seafood this time: shrimps, crabs, oysters and a delicious looking seafood rice. While we were waiting for our food to arrive I told Amelia that I was going to call Sofia and she said she was going to call Tray.

I took my little address book out of my bag and looked for her contact under the S letter. I dialed the number and it rang 3 times before a female voice answered in Portuguese. I didn't speak a word of it... hell, I didn't speak a word of any other language besides English, so I simply said: " Hello! My name is Sookie Stackhouse and I would like to speak with Sofia Lopes, please."

"Sookie?? You mean Sookie from Louisiana, in the U.S.? My penpal?" The voice answered surprised.

"Yes, this is Sookie, Sofia, your penpal from good old US of A!" I told her giggling a bit.

"Wow! You really surprised me. So, how are you, Sookie? Gosh, it really sounds strange to be talking to you on the phone." She said while laughing a bit.

"I am doing just fine, girl and I wanted to know if you would like to meet me today or tomorrow. I would really like to meet you in person, Sofia." I told her.

"What? You are in Portugal? Since when? When did you arrive? Where are you?" She screamed excited into the phone.

"I am in the Algarve, in a city called Albufeira. I read somewhere that Faro is only 30 Kilometers (ah, yes, no Miles either) away from here, so I was wondering if you would like to come over here so we could meet. What do you say?" I asked her.

"You are in Albufeira? Oh, my God, I can't believe it! And of course I will go there and meet you, just tell me where you are and I will find you. I still have that picture of you that you sent to me with one of your letters. I can't believe you are here so close. And I can go and meet you with no problem at all and I can even show you around a bit if you like. I am on holidays since yesterday and until the end of the month. But enough blabbering... tell me where you are staying and I will get in my car and get there in less than an hour." She told me.

"Oh, that is so cool. I started my holidays yesterday, too. And I arrived last night. We are staying in the Camping area, do you know where it is?" I asked her.

"Yes, I know where it is. I spent some really crazy Summers there with my friends when I was younger. It is a nice place. Look, can you be at the gates in an hour or so? My car is a black Convertible Peugeot 2006." She told me.

"Sure, I will be there with my friend, Amelia. We are traveling together. See you soon, Sofia! Bye!" I told her.

"Okay, see you in an hour, Sookie! Bye-bye!" She replied before hanging up.

I closed my phone and put it inside my bag with a smile on my face. It would be really great to meet my long time pen-friend and I was sure she would keep her word and shows us around a bit.

Amelia finished her phone call not long after mine ended and she was smiling, too. Our food arrived just as we were about to start talking again. We waited and when the waiter left wishing us a "Bom Apetite" we started talking while eating our tasty food.

"Sofia will be coming here to meet us in about an hour. We will meet her at the gate." I told her.

"Oh, really! That is so cool! Maybe she can point us to some really nice places to go to. You know, maybe she knows some bars and some clubs that we can go to. I feel like dancing!" She said.

"Yes, maybe she does. She told me she could show us around and not just today. She said she is on holidays, too. So, how is Tray? Was he still sleeping? Oh, no wait, it must be around lunch there by now. Is the time difference -5 or -6 hours from the one here?" I asked her.

"Oh, he is missing me like crazy. He even said that he wanted to get himself in the next available flight so he could meet us here. But otherwise he is fine." She said with a big smile on her face.

"I see. What a lucky girl you are, Amelia! Tray sure is a definite keep." I told her.

"Yes, I am indeed lucky and I am definitely keeping him. Oh, and about the time difference, it is around -6 hours. He was going to eat lunch now." She informed me still smiling.

"I am not feeling strange with the time difference. Are you?" I asked her with a puzzled look on my face.

"No, I am feeling fine. But give it time, it will hit us soon... " She replied, still with that dreamy smile on her face.

We ate our food, had some ice cream for dessert and then decided to start walking for the gate since an hour had almost passed by.

We didn't have to wait very long. Soon, a black car stopped close to the gate and a girl with long curly blond hair got out of it and walked in our direction.

"Sookie and Amelia, right?" She questioned us with a friendly smile on her face.

"Sofia, so good to finally meet you in person. I am so happy to finally see you face to face." I replied as we both kissed and hugged each other. Then she and Amelia said hello to each other.

"I am really happy to meet you both. I still can't believe you are here. So, what were you girls planning to do tonight? I can take you to some good places where one can dance all night long and really have a good time, if you wish me to." She said looking at us.

"Oh, yes, please do take us some place where we can shake our booty all night long. Oh, and where we can appreciate the wide selection of male specimens available, too!" Amelia demanded with a mischievous look in her face.

"No problem, Amelia! I can take us to some pretty good places to do those things." Sofia answered giggling.

"Don't mind Amelia, Sofia, but she is a bit crazy sometimes. But yes, it would be great to go dance. I love to dance!" I told Sofia.

"Welcome to the club, I love to dance, too. I go out with my friends practically every weekend to do just that. It is a bit early still, though. Nightlife only starts around 10 pm or so here. It's only 7 now, but I can take you to some of the near villages and cities so you can get to know the area a bit better, if you like?" Sofia offered.

"Yes, that would be lovely, but there's this place we want to go to and we have to be there at 9 pm. We are going to see the CIRCUS. Do you want to come with us, too?" I asked Sofia.

"Sure, I will go with you. I heard they were back, but I still haven't seen it this year. It will be quite a surprise for you since it is not a too conventional CIRCUS." She told us with a smile, but I could she that something was bothering her. I would ask her about it later.

"Yes, we read it is a quite unique show and we kind of got to be here because of it. Sookie found this add on a magazine while we were deciding where to travel to and well, here we are!" Amelia explained.

"Wow! So you girls came all the way here to go and see Eric's CIRCUS? Now that is something, but I am sure you will find your trip worth it!" Sofia answered laughing.

"You mean you know this CIRCUS and the owner of it?" I asked surprised.

"Yes, I have been there many times last year and I have met Eric." Sofia told us.

"Seriously? Were you involved with him? Sookie... we would love to meet the man. Or the Viking GOD, since he is any girl's dream. Oh, and a vampire... Sookie has never met one so far, you know?" Amelia told Sofia.

"Amelia..." I warned her.

"Oh, hush, Sookie. So, do tell us all about it, Sofia girl. What is he like?" Amelia demanded of Sofia.

"He is quite a character and not like any man I ever met. And, no, I never had anything with him. We met through a common friend. If I can, I will gladly introduce him to you, but I don't make any promises. You see, it is kind of hard to get to him after the show, because the women are all but sitting in his lap. The show is just fantastic, but they go there without the slightest doubt just to see him." Sofia told us and I sure felt bothered by it. SLUTS, was the word that came to my mind, actually.

"Honestly, who wouldn't want to sit on that lap? I would, Sookie would too, what about you?" Amelia said while laughing.

"AMELIA!! I would not!" I screamed at her and then turned to Sofia: "Please, don't pay attention to her. She is just impossible sometimes."

"No, it's Okay, Sookie. Amelia is quite right, any woman would be lying if they said they wouldn't want to sit on that particular lap." Sofia said laughing too and giving us a little wink. Oh brother, Amelia was growing on her. I had to stop this before Amelia got any further and totally embarrassed me.

"Okay, we are ready to go, Sofia! We still have 2 hours to kill so where will you take us? This is your territory so show the strangers its wonders." I told Sofia hoping to turn the conversation to other matters.

My mind was still stuck on the word SLUTS and on women sitting in that vampire's lap. Damn it! I am no SLUT and I would never sit on that lap. Right, sure you wouldn't... Oh, SHUT THE FUCK UP you stupid brain.

"I will take you to see the village of Vilamoura and the city of Quarteira. They are not far from here. All the foreigners love them because they are by the sea. My region, the Algarve, is very much loved by people all over the world because of its white sand sunny beaches. We get thousands of visitors every year and some even end up buying houses here. I just heard that Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie bought a house close to the city of Lagos. Ok, let's get in the car and go!"

The three of us entered in Sofia's car and she took us to see some really wonderful places. Vilamoura had a huge Marina with lots of boats and cruisers and I wished I could afford one so we could travel all around the world in it. The two hours passed very quickly and soon we were on our way to go to the place I was most anxiously waiting to go to ever since I woke up this morning. Or ever since I left my country, to be more exact.

When we arrived to the CIRCUS there was no one to be seen. We got out of the car and walked closer and saw a paper at the door that said (in Portuguese and in English): "We sadly inform you that today our show won't be held due to some minor technical problems. Please accept our most sincere apologies. We will be here tomorrow for your pleasure at the same time as usual. Do come!"

Of course... what else could I expect? When did things ever go well and smooth for me? Well, only in my dreams... maybe.

We turned around and just when we were getting into the car my phone started to ring. I looked at the screen and the name "Alcide" showed across it. I answered it after the 3rd ring.

"Hello, Alcide, so nice of you to call us. How are you today? And how is Alexander?" I asked him.

"Sookie, so nice to hear your voice again. I am fine and so is Alex. Listen, I called to ask you girls if you would be interested in going out tonight with me and some of my friends. I would really like to see you again!" He told me stressing that last "you" a bit. Oh, does that mean he was interested in me? Well, there was only one way to find out...

"We would love to see you again, Alcide. We were just getting in the car of a Portuguese friend of mine to go and check out the nightlife, but if it's okay with you the three of us can meet you where you are. Where should we go?" I inquired of him.

"The more the better. I can go and pick you up. My friends and I are at a private party in a Villa and it might be a bit difficult to get here. Or I can give you the address and I am sure your Portuguese friend will eventually find it. Which way do you prefer?" He asked me.

"Hold on a second, Alcide, I have to ask Amelia and Sofia what do they think about it..." I told him.

"It's Alcide inviting us to a private party at a Villa. He is asking if he should come and get us or if we want the address so Sofia can drive us there. So, what should I say?" I asked the girls while putting my hand over the phone so he couldn't hear us.

"Let him come and get us and just so we are not totally without any means of escape if we need it, Sofia will take her car also." Amelia said and Sofia nodded in agreement. Now, that was a clever idea and I couldn't agree more with it.

"Alcide, the girls said they would love to go and that it is better for you to come and show us the way. We can meet downtown close to that entrance to the beach that looks like a cave. Do you know where it is?" I told him hoping he would know what place I was talking about.

"Yes, I know where it is. Meet you there in 15 minutes, good enough for you?" He asked me.

"Yes, we'll see you soon then. Bye." I told him and hang up after he said his goodbye.

"Hmmm... I'm wondering if his friends are as good looking as he is? Now, that would make us some very very lucky girls tonight, wouldn't it, girls?" Amelia said in her playful tone.

"Amelia, I have only one word for you... Tray!" I answered her smiling.

"Oh, shut it... you are no fun, Sookie! You do agree with me, don't you Sofia?" She huffed at me and turned to Sofia.

"Maybe you are right, but I have to see them first... actually, I met a guy named Alcide last year, I wonder if it is the same guy. He was an American too, but he was working here in the CIRCUS. But even if the name is not that common I guess he must be another person. Anyway, there's one way to find out, let's go and meet him." She told us with a wondering look on her face.

We got into the car and started singing when Sofia turned on the radio and some of Lady Gaga's songs started playing. We sang "Let's Dance", then "Poker Face" and ended with "Paparazzi".

When we arrived at the meeting place Alcide and two other guys were there waiting for us. They all were really good looking, indeed. More than that, they were 3 stunning hunks. Amelia, let out a whispered: "Oh my Goodness..." before I elbowed her to keep her quiet.

"Hello Sookie, Amelia and... Sofia, so good to see you again. What a nice surprise!" Alcide said and I could see that Sofia and Alcide had already met some time ago.

"Hello Alcide. I have the impression that you and Sofia already know each other, am I right?" I asked while looking at both of them.

"Yes, we have met last year..." Alcide started to explain when Sofia interrupted him.

"Yes, we met last year at the CIRCUS." Sofia said and left it at that.

"Does that mean you work for the CIRCUS, Alcide?" I inquired of him with a very surprised look on my face.

"Yes, I do. Oh, how rude of me. Let me introduce you to my friends. This is William Compton and this is John Quinn. But you can call them just Bill and Quinn. Guys, these are Sookie, Amelia and Sofia. Of course, you know Sofia, Bill, but you have never met her before, Quinn." He introduced us all.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, my ladies." The one with black short hair and blue eyes said and he punctuated his words by giving us a theatrical bow. I noticed that he was too white, even though he was beautiful. When he hold my hand to kiss it, I felt a tingling sensation at his very cold touch. His lips were even colder. OH-MY-GOD! He was a VAMPIRE!!

"It is a pleasure to meet you, girls!" The very tall and muscled bald one said. His eyes were of the strangest color, almost as if violet. Odd color for human eyes. But it was dark, I could be wrong. He held my hand with a firm warm grip and lifted it to his lips and placed a soft kiss on it. His lips were full and very warm. I felt suddenly HOT. All over. Damn! The weather here sure is Hot, even during the night. YES, the weather, what else?

"Okay, people, now that we all know each other let's go and have some fun. A party is waiting for our presence!" Alcide said to us all.

We decided to go on groups of 3 and headed towards the 2 cars. Amelia went with Alcide and Quinn and I went with Sofia and Bill. I am sure I was staring, open-mouthed at him the whole time, but he didn't say anything and kept smiling at me whenever he caught me looking at him. What? I was in the presence of my very first vampire, so excuse me if I was a bit overwhelmed. Sue me!

We drove out of the city and into the countryside until we arrived to a huge gate. They opened as if they were being remote controlled and when both of our cars passed they began to close behind us. We drove for a few more minutes until we arrived at this amazing huge Villa. Several lights were illuminating it from all sides and I could see several cars parked near it. Music was playing and we knew that the party was already at full blast.

We got out of the cars and Alcide led the way. He opened the big front door and let us all in. And, amazingly, the house was empty. He then, led us across the hall until we arrived into a very spacious living room. Everything looked beautiful and top of the art in there. All looked expensive as hell, too. No one was there either. Strange. But we could hear voices now, and not few of them. Alcide walked to the end of the room and opened one of the curtained large glassed doors and led us outside into the garden. As soon, as he opened one of the doors loud music and laughter came pouring in. No doubt, the doors were somewhat soundproof, because the noise was not like this before when it was closed.

After we all stepped out into the garden he closed the door and led us into one of the nearest set up bars that were spread all over the wide large area that composed the garden. There was even a huge pool with a little waterfall in the middle of it. It was a fantabulous place to be at and Amelia and I kept exchanging looks of wonder between each other.

Alcide ordered drinks for all of us and when they were given to us we all sat at one of the many tables spread along the lawn. While the others were talking I sipped my drink and let my eyes roam around the area and saw that there was a live band playing and people were dancing. I loved music and so my head started to swing with the beat and my body soon began moving slightly with the rhythm.

When I looked down at the table again, Bill had his eyes set on me. I blushed and tried to look in another direction and was met with Quinn's eyes on me. Oh, shit! Again, I blushed, harder, and diverted my eyes to another direction. My eyes met Alcide's staring into mine. What the hell was in this drink! I am hallucinating, no doubt! I did not just got eye fucked... 3 times, did I? Redder than Santa Claus' suit and feeling a bit like Tweety being hunted by not one, but 3 Sylvesters, I quickly looked in the last possible direction available. This time I was met by two powerful magnetic eyes that imprisoned mine. I froze and stared at those eyes that were as if releasing their tractor beams and pulling me to their appealing depths. I willed myself to avert my eyes before I drowned in them and drank my drink in a single gulp. No, I didn't get drowned. But, Yes, I did choke on it. I forgot I was drinking straight Vodka, Absolut (Swedish). Go me!

The others stopped talking and turned in my direction and Amelia even patted me on the back. I took a few deep breaths and calmed down. Embarrassed? Yes! Red? Yes! Hallucinating! Yes, again. No one was in that last direction I looked before I choked. What a good Sookie way to start the night!

I got up and told the others I was going to check the band and quickly started walking away from the table. Shit, shit, SHIT! A waiter was passing with a tray full of drinks and I grabbed one of them. I took a few sips but made sure not to drink it too fast. I had enough embarrassment for one night. I stopped walking when I reached the place where the band was playing and where several people were dancing. My body started to swing to the music and I kept sipping my drink, until a voice whispered behind me, in my hear, sending shivers all over my body: "Shall we dance?"

Oh, SHIT!!!

TBC

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

A/N - *looks around wondering if the readers liked it*

Damn! Can you believe it? The CIRCUS was closed. But dont' worry Sookie will get to see the show, eventually. You can bet on it!*giggles*

Now, who was the one to ask her to dance? Anyone has a clue?

Hope I get a lot of reviews asking me, would love to answer you! *bribes*

Love to you all and another dream Eric to every single one of you. *grins*


	5. Chapter 5

A/N – I do not own Eric, Sookie or any of the other characters in the SVM books. They belong to the most talented writer, Charlaine Harris. All the other characters are my creation.

I want to thank my patient Beta extraordinaire, Moushee2 for all her help. She is great! If you still find some mistakes in this chapter they are all mine.

Thanks to all of you that are reading and reviewing my stories. Send me a review or a PM with your thoughts, ideas, suggestions whenever you feel like to. I always replay back.

I am so sorry for not being able to give you this chapter sooner, but the good Dr. Northman was occupying all of my time. And you got 2 chapters of his story last week so I hope I am forgiven.

Okay, here you have chapter 5 and chapter 6 will be coming soon... still this week! *smiles*

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

CIRCUS

V

SPOV

I was holding my breath and uttering my personal 'OH SHIT!' mantra for the night, for several seconds, before I decided to turn around to see who was behind me. Just for good measure I took a larger sip of my drink. Actually, I almost ended up drinking it all. Then, I finally turned around.

BILL. He was the one standing there looking at me as if I was the last fountain of exquisite human blood that he had found in the middle of a desert. He looked me up and down and if his eyes could drink my blood I would have been drained dry in seconds. Smiling he raised his hand so I could take it and we could dance. I saw that his fangs were half extended and my eyes must have grown in size at the sight of them. When he saw that I was staring at his mouth he ran his tongue over the tip of his sharp teeth. God! That was hot! It was HOT! Really, really hot! I needed another drink or I would dehydrate on the spot. Glass on my hand? Check, still there. Liquid inside? Check, some still there. Check 1 and check 2 were done. I drank the remaining content in a single gulp.

Still HOT! Oh, Lord, the weather in this country was soon going to kill me. COLD! I needed something cold to touch so I could drop my body temperature. VAMPIRE. A vampire has no body heat. They are dead. Cold dead. I put my hand in his and he led me to where everyone was dancing. On the way I got rid of my empty glass at a nearby table. His cold hand felt really good on my burning skin. When we started to dance he put his other hand on my back and I could feel his icy touch through the thin fabric of my sun dress. I closed my eyes and welcomed the chilly sensation.

He held me closer to his body and lowered his face at the same level as mine. His lips brushed along my cheekbone and before I had time to say anything at all, he kissed me full on the lips. Holy hell! He sure did not waste any time. Nice. He was really good looking and his lips felt cool and nice.

Oh Shit! I was dancing with a real vampire. And I was being kissed by one on top of that. He was a nice kisser and a really good looking vampire. WHITE SKIN. COLD. DEAD. BLUE EYES. DARK SHORT HAIR. HANDSOME!

All that, but not enough! I wanted someone else.

Nice? Yes, my very first Vampire kiss was nice. I wanted a lot more than just anything nice on this trip. I broke the kiss and told him that I needed a drink. He offered to go get me one and I thanked him. As soon as he headed in the direction of the nearest bar I let out a sigh of relief.

Where the hell were Sofia and Amelia? I looked at the table we were all sitting before and they weren't there anymore. I decided to walk a bit around to see if I could find them. When I finally spotted them and was heading in their direction I felt a hand on my shoulder. Then, I heard a warm voice say:

"I was looking for you. I wanted to invite you to dance with me. Shall we?"

ALCIDE. He was the one standing behind me this time. Not even giving me time to answer, he let his hand descend to my waist and turned me to him so we could start to dance. Soon, both of his arms were around me and his warm body was pressed into mine... very! He lowered his head and kissed me lightly on the lips. Then he kissed me a second time... properly. And part of his anatomy was letting me know someone was getting really, really happy and ready to start the party!

Well, double hell, he was not wasting any time either. Things were soon starting to go from warm to hot. Very hot! He was definitely HOT. ALIVE. GREEN EYES. DARK CURLY HAIR. ATTRACTIVE.

All that, but not enough! I wanted someone else.

I definitely needed a drink and so I told him I really wanted one. He said he would go get it for me and I thanked him. As he started to go to one of the bars I turned around and walked to go meet the girls.

I was almost reaching them when, suddenly, I felt a big hand grab mine, spin me around and pull me until I collided with a big chest of pure muscle. I was so stunned that I didn't even react as two strong arms encircled me. As I lifted my head to see who he was, a deep seductive gruffly voice confessed:

"I have been wanting to hold you this close to me all night. Dance with me!"

QUINN. He looked totally predatory and his two big dark amethysts were deadly set on his prey. Me. With a very provocative smile, he lowered his head, tightened his hold on me and crushed his lips into mine.

Triple Hell, these men sure did not waste any time. I suddenly felt hot all over. He was definitely more than HOT. ALIVE. VIOLET EYES. TALL. BALD. IMPRESSIVE.

All that, but not enough. I wanted someone else.

Okay, it was official. Hunting season for Sookie Stackhouse was open. Or for Tweety-Sookie. The 3 hungry Sylvesters had been released and I should run for it. Oh shit, Oh Shit, OH SHIT!

They were all very, very, very tempting and any girl sure would be delighted to have one of them. Or two. Or three. Yeah! Why not? All is possible in fantasy land!

However, I did not want any of the 3. Not there and then, anyway. Who did I want? I wanted.... I wanted COLD. DEAD. BLUE EYES. TALL. BLOND. GORGEOUS.

As soon as that message sank down, I realized my mouth was still being attacked and I broke the kiss while I took a step back away from my predator. My vocal cords were not working too well after the 3 successive surprise attacks. Well, after, during and before. I had barely said a word and let 3 men kiss and hold me tightly in a very narrow space of time. What was wrong with me?

Things were getting ABSOLUTely out of my control. Oh, and yes, ABSOLUTe measures were necessary to be taken.

More so, because I saw Bill and Alcide coming from different directions holding drinks for me. I most definitely did not want to deal with the awkward situation and wanted to run to where Amelia and Sofia were. I could see they were not that far way talking to a very beautiful blond woman and Sofia was with her eyes cast down as if she was embarrassed with something. I almost called Amelia's name but since that would put me under a huge spotlight I discarded that bright idea in no time.

I knew I had to get away. Fast. Or I would soon be surrounded by 3 males running high on testosterone. I sure as hell did not want to stick around and be the reason for the pissing contest show that would soon ensue. So, with that in mind, I quickly told Quinn I needed to go and freshen up a bit. Not giving him even enough time to answer, I turned around and started walking in the direction of the house. On my way there, I grabbed another drink from one of the passing waiters.

This ABSOLUT CITRON drink was really something. Smooth, sweet and fresh. I drank the whole glass before I even had time to mentally visualize the fruit in question (citron) or its cousin (lemon).

Wait! Was this my 3rd or my 4th drink? Was I in any danger of getting drunk? Well, if I could still do the number 4 with my legs then I was alright. I did it! And I did not fall on my face, even though I had to steady myself a bit with my hand against the wall. Okay, not drunk! Of course, what I realized later was that if I was even considering doing the 4... ahem!... I mean, doing the number 4 with my legs, I was way over my head and traveling in drunk land already.

As soon as I finished my drink, I felt a bit dizzy but managed to open the door and get inside the living room. It was dark and I had no idea where I could find a bathroom. I needed to wash my face with some cold water and my bladder was demanding release, too... badly! Therefore, I went in search of a bathroom. In the dark. What a fun and fulfilling adventure.

I had to grope around in the darkness before I reached the stairs that led upstairs. But, I decided not to climb them and continued to walk in a straight line using sometimes the walls to support me. I opened a couple of doors and on the 4th try I found the promised land. The bathroom. After I found the light switch, I turned on the light and went to take care of my human needs as fast as I could. When I finished, I righted myself from my head-down-half-sitting position (a lady should never sit down on a stranger's throne. Gran taught me right.), pulled my panties up and in a slow movement I raised my head up. Then it happened! I was hit hard in the head by something extremely powerful.

ABSOLUTe ALCOHOL! I was so dizzy that I hardly could put a foot in front of the other. Oh, brother, now I had really done it! I forced myself to take a few steps and managed to reach the lavatory. I opened the cold water and put my face under the cold stream. Oh Boy(s), was I wasted! I definitely needed to find Amelia and Sofia so they could take me back to the Camping where I could sleep it off.

I turned off the faucet and managed to reach the door. After resting my head on it for a few seconds or maybe minutes, I opened it and got out of the bathroom. No memories of what happened next. I woke up the next morning in a bed that was not mine and I was obviously not inside a tent.

I was in a very beautiful white room and from the few seconds I succeeded in holding my eyes open I could see the decoration was all in shades of black, silver and red. The walls were full of beautiful paintings and pictures. I was alone. And I wondered where I was and why Amelia was not with me.

My head was weighting a ton and felt like it had been hit by a huge truck sent from hell. I felt better with my eyes closed. The bright daylight coming through the windows was a cruel thing for them in that moment in time. My mouth was very dry and if someone would have lighted a match close to my face my breath would have produced fire like a dragon.

How could I have been so stupid? I was never much of a drinker, so, of course, I should have known that 3 or 4 glasses of vodka would make me drunk. Well, not only did I get drunk, but I also passed out. Go me!

I wonder who found me and brought me to the room? I tried to do a rewind in my brain but I couldn't. The very last thing I remembered was myself getting out of the bathroom... then... nothing else. Wait! There was something else. Damn! Did I have one of my wonderful dreams and couldn't remember what happened in it? Shit, shit shit!!!

I took a deep breath and decided it was better to calm myself down. Maybe I would remember something if I was feeling more relaxed. I emptied my mind of all my anger, my frustrations and my dead brain cells and focused on last night. Yes, I could remember everything until I left the bathroom. But there was something else or someone else I saw before I completely passed out.

Yes, I did see someone else. I saw the one I wanted... COLD. DEAD. BLUE EYES. TALL. BLOND. GORGEOUS.

TBC

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

A/N – Yes, I know, you are all waiting for the CIRCUS' show! And yes, it is coming in my next chapter. Promise! And yes, I will post it until Sunday. You all deserve it! *smiles and blows kisses*

Damn! I really hate A. Ball's guts! Where is our Eric/Alex in pink Lycra? I will never forgive him for not including that in TB. *pouts*

Oh, well, at least he gave us some naked Eric even before season 3 or 4! But dang it, I wanted to see that exquisite tight fabric on him and see how "visual" it would get! *drools*

Anyway, I just thought of something... who wants to see my CIRCUS' Eric in pink Lycra, in my next chapter? No one? Press the green button below and let me know! *giggles*


	6. Chapter 6

A/N – I do not own Eric, Sookie or any of the other characters in the SVM books. They belong to the most talented writer, Charlaine Harris. All the other characters are my creation.

I want to thank my sweet Beta extraordinaire, Moushee2 for all her help. She was able to proof read this chapter today and send it back for me to post it tonight. I promised you all I would post it by Sunday and so here I am delivering it. That said, please close your eyes to my English's "faux-pas" because there will be a lot of descriptive writing on this chapter! Yours truly does her best but she is not an English-speaker and my Beta is not responsible for any of my mistakes. I am!

Thanks to all my dear faithful readers. And I welcome my new ones. I sent replies to everyone who left me a review or a PM but I am not sure if all of you got it. FF was crazy on Friday and kept giving me error messages every time I sent a reply. If any of you didn't get a reply from me, please let me know. I will always answer back to you because if you gave me some of your precious time to review my story, I will also give you mine! Love you all!

Okay, ladies... here you have chapter 6! Welcome to the CIRCUS! *smiles*

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CIRCUS

VI

SPOV

I was mortified. It was past noon and Amelia had just told me the events that soon followed my black-out. I was found by the owner of the house. And just as Amelia, Sofia and Pam, the blond beautiful woman I saw them talking to, came into the house looking for me, they found me in his arms. Unconscious!

Amelia said that she and Sofia wanted to take me away from his grasp but he wouldn't have any of that. He said that it was better we all stayed for the night and that there were plenty of rooms available. He greeted Sofia, so they had obviously met before. Then he quickly proceeded to go in the direction of the stairs and started to climb them saying I needed to be put to rest. He had brought me to the room and laid me down on the bed I was currently sitting on. Just before he left the room he said that if there was anything we needed we should ask it of Pam. She would be the one to show Amelia and Sofia their rooms, too. With a last long look at me he departed, she informed me.

Amelia was telling me all of this with a huge smile on her face and if I knew her well, and I did, there was something else she was not mentioning. So, I looked at her and asked:

"Amelia, what are you not telling me? I know there is something else by the look on your face. Please tell me! Just don't tell me if I ended up throwing up all over him. I don't think I could live with that one."

"Oh, don't worry, you are safe on that last one. You did not throw up all over him. But..." She started to tell me and then began giggling like a school girl.

"But, what? What did I do? Stop that and tell me. What did I do?" I anxiously demanded of her.

"Oh, nothing much. You just came momentarily out from your alcohol induced sleep, wrapped your arms around his neck and after mumbling 'COLD. DEAD. BLUE EYES. TALL. BLOND. GORGEOUS.' you kissed him full on the lips. Then you went back to your previous unconscious state." She told me while she burst into laughter.

"WHAT?!! You are joking... I did not do that! Please, tell me you are just kidding...?" I asked her as my face turned as white as the walls.

"Yes, you did, my friend. I kid you not! And, let me tell you that I was quite proud of you. It was quite a stunt and I am very pleased you seized the opportunity. You should drink more often, it releases your inhibitions... a lot!" She kept teasing me and I hid my face behind my hands. Just then Sofia entered the room holding a cup in her hand and asked me how I was feeling. I decided not to answer Amelia's remarks. And instead, I turned to Sofia and answered her:

"I am feeling pretty bad, to be honest. My head is killing me, my eyes can't take the sunlight and my mouth is very dry. And on top of that, Amelia just told me I practically jumped the owner of this house. God! I will never touch anything Swedish in my life again! But never mind me, how are you today, Sofia? Did everything go well for you last night?" I inquired of her after having remembered the embarrassed look I saw on her face the night before.

"Oh, I am fine. Actually I am more than fine. I am happy! I brought this drink for you, it does wonders for a hang over. It tastes weird but just drink it all up, you will feel much better after. Oh, and you might want to hold that promise on never touching anything Swedish ever again! You are in Swedish owned territory, right now." She told me with a smile on her face while handing me the cup. I looked inside of it and thinking that nothing could make me feel worse than I was already, I closed my eyes and drank it. Amazingly, I did feel much better after a few minutes and when I asked Sofia what was in it she told me that she didn't know and that it was a secret. She also told me that the housekeeper was the one who made it. Sofia found her on the way of bringing it to me as she had been instructed by her boss the night before. Her boss, who was he? I think I knew who he was but I needed to hear his name out loud and so I asked the two of them:

"Who owns this house, girls? You know him Sofia, don't you?"

"Yes, I do know him. I met him last year. We already talked about him yesterday. He is the owner of the CIRCUS you girls came to see all the way from the U.S.. His name is Eric. Eric Northman. He is Swedish and as you know, he is also a Vampire, so you won't be able to meet him until later in the evening. Here, he left me this note for you." Sofia told me while she reached into her back jeans pocket and removed a folded sealed envelope.

"Coincidence? Lucky? What do you say to this, Sookie girl? Go on, open it and tells us what he wrote. You are curious too, aren't you?" Amelia asked and smiling winked at me.

I opened the envelope and read the short message, which had been handwritten in the most beautiful calligraphy I had ever seen:

"Miss Stackhouse,

I hope you are feeling better and had a good night of sleep. You should be careful about Swedish made imports, as they can be quite overpowering and dangerous in their irresistible nature.

Sofia told me you were interested in seeing my show and so I enclose 3 free-passes for tonight's performance. Every year our shows are held under a specific theme. This year's is called 'ImMortal'. I believe we can live up to your expectations.

Please, enjoy the rest of the day in my Villa and I hope you grant me with your presence tonight at my CIRCUS.

Eric Northman"

I was speechless. Of course Amelia wasn't and started to tease me even further until Sofia decided to save me and told us we could go down and spend the day at the pool. She also said that Pam had lent us all bikinis and beach wraps so we were good. Lunch had been provided and was waiting for the 3 of us downstairs. I asked her if Alcide or Quinn were around and she told me that they were not and that we had the house all to ourselves. I couldn't be more relieved as I heard her speak those words. I did not want to face any of the 2 this morning. I was embarrassed enough and since I let the 2 of them kiss me in the same night it would be really awkward to talk to both of them at the same time. At least Bill was not a problem during the day time. He was DEAD asleep. And so was Eric Northman. The 4th man my lips had tasted. The only one I kissed last night and the only one I couldn't remember. AND, the only one that really mattered to me. Oh, how I wanted... 'COLD. DEAD. BLUE EYES. TALL. BLOND. GORGEOUS.'. He was the reason we came here to this country and I had to go and pass out when I finally got to be in his presence. Way to go Sookie... idiot! But tonight I would meet him personally. I just hoped I would survive my embarrassment when I did.

We spent the rest of the afternoon in the Villa and around 5 pm Sofia said she wanted to go home, to Faro, so she could get some of her clothes. Pam had lent us all bikinis and beach wraps for the day but we didn't have any other clothes to wear besides last night's. I told her that I also wanted to go to the Camping site and get fresh clothes before we went to see the show and Amelia was in utter agreement.

"I tell you what, why don't we stop by the Camping site so you girls can get some of your clothes and then you come to Faro with me? You can shower there and then we could help each other dress up nicely for the show. Are you in?" Sofia asked us and we both said yes almost at the same time. This way we could see another city from this beautiful region, so it was all a win-win.

Faro, was a little city close to the sea and it had a little Marina. We didn't have time to walk around it but Sofia drove us around some of the best places that could be seen. When we got to her house Amelia went to shower first and Sofia and I talked a bit about our Penpals. She even showed me all the letters I had written to her throughout the years.

After Amelia, I was the one to shower next. The shower did wonders and I felt as new. When Sofia was done with her shower and came into the room, Amelia and I were already wearing our dresses. And I wasn't wearing any underwear. Smart me had forgot to pack some together with the dress to bring to Sofia's house. Amelia was laughing, teasing me and telling me that I should go commando. I was about to answer her to go to hell and tell her that we had to go out to buy some, or maybe go back to the Camping site before going to see the show, when Sofia said I could borrow some of hers. She said she had tons of underwear and some of it was still unused because she bought it all the time. She opened a drawer and told me to choose. Amelia didn't give me the chance to do that, and just to spike me, she picked up a little pink satin matching set. Strapless bra and thong. She knew I hated pink so she was expecting me to argue about wearing it. I didn't. I picked it up from her and went into the bathroom to put it on. It felt wonderful on my skin and so I told myself I could wear pink just once. Besides no one would see me wearing pink. Sookie Stackhouse and pink were not the best of friends.

Amelia had a black strapless dress on and I had a sky blue one with tiny little straps. I loved long dresses, but this one had been given to me as a gift by Amelia, on my birthday, and so it was not long at all. One thing I knew, I felt wonderful in it. But I should remember not to bend over while wearing it. Sofia decided to wear a dress too, a red one. After we helped each other with our hair and make-up we realized it was time for us to be heading back to Albufeira. We would stop to eat something at a drive-in on our way there.

On our way back to Albufeira, Sofia told us a bit about the CIRCUS. She told us that their specialty, was the promenade show in which the audience was brushed by performers swarming up ropes, where the artist's breathing was audible as they skimmed over people's heads. The shows required not only performance skills but intricate choreography to work with and through the crowds. There couldn't be no safety nets when an aerial dance took place over everyone's heads.

Employing video, slides, circus skills, rapping, dance and humor, while keeping the audience alertly scanning the space, editing their own experience, led to a bewildering sensation like being at a festival of sensuous pleasure. Attention might be drawn to specific areas, within the 3 rings or outside them, by sound and light, but there was always a feeling that you might be missing something elsewhere. Except when Eric performed. There would be no one performing at the same time as him because there was no point in doing that since he got all the attention from the audience.

The silver big top couldn't be missed: erected just outside the town, it glittered like a fantastic spaceship in the hot August night. We arrived at the Circus a bit late and it was already full of people. Cars could be seen everywhere and Sofia did have a hard time to find an empty place. When we finally reached the door we showed our passes and were immediately admitted inside. Someone took us to our seats and soon we were enthralled by all that was to be seen.

Inside there was a show that promised to be as extraordinary as that exterior: a promenade show with live music and acrobats, an animal tamer, shape-shifters, clowns, hula-hoop dancers, contortionists, trapeze artists, aerialists on rope and tissue tumbling above our heads and others, all performing around, above and amongst us. All three of us were entranced in minutes as was the whole audience.

When we entered a spotlight was already illuminating the 1st ring and its performers. Then after some time a new spotlight was turned on and focused on ring 2. After some time another spotlight was turned on and directed to ring 3. In the end our senses were overpowered by what was happening in the 3 rings, simultaneously. Something different was taking place at the same time in each of them. Heads turned back and forth and we were soon doing the same thing as we tried to see every exciting act in each ring.

Ring 1 had Clowns. Clowns have always been a very special part of the circus. They looked funny with their big noses, painted faces and clothes that were much too large for them. Everyone loved to watch the clowns do tricks on each other. Clowns have a real purpose: to make people laugh. And they sure succeeded in doing just that as loud laughter could be heard all over the closed space.

Ring 2 had a large cage and a women as an animal tamer. There were 4 men with her and I recognized Alcide and Quinn as two of them. Suddenly, the men surrounded the tamer and transformed into animals: one wolf, one tiger, one lion and one panther. Their growls were very powerful and intimidating but every time she hit her whip on the floor they did the tricks she wanted them to. They even jumped through a hoop of fire. I didn't know if I was more shocked by the revelation that Alcide and Quinn could shift form or by what the tamer could make them do.

Ring 3 had the acrobats, contortionists and hula-hoop dancers. They did absolutely impossible things with their bodies and everyone looked at them marveled.

Then there were the performers above, around and amongst us. Aerialists on rope and tissue. Pam walking on the tight rope above the 3 rings. A fire breathing male that was surely not human. Jugglers. Knives throwers. There were so many that one could not point them all out. Our senses got immediately overwhelmed with the simultaneous performances. It was mesmerizing and almost hypnotizing.

We had missed the begin when the Ringmaster is supposed to do his fantastic appearance and introduce us all to the soon to come performing acts. But after some time all the performers ended their acts and quickly disappeared behind stage as the lights went off. Everyone clapped and cheered loudly and soon they started to say a word: "Viking"! A voice came on the speakers and as soon as the sound of it entered my hears, I got hearing impaired. I couldn't hear anything but his voice and its devastating divine humming sound. It spread all over my body leaving me in a trance. Then the lights were turned on and I got to see him.

The Ringmaster. I diverted my eyes to look at Amelia and Sofia and I could see that they and the rest of the spectators were totally under his spell. They all looked dazzled, fascinated, in awe, glamored and as if they were all having the same very pleasurable dream. He was able to grab the attention of all his listeners and capture their imagination with just the power of his words in mere seconds. No wonder he was the main attraction. His speech and his bodily presence were just something out of this world.

After the lights came on and he entered the stage my eyes stayed on him practically the whole time and only from time to time they would go to the other people around me. He had a black cape covering his body but when he reached the middle of the center ring he removed it. PINK LYCRA! That was what he was wearing and little was left to the imagination. I opened my mouth in awe and my panties got totally soaked. His lips were moving letting me know he was talking to the audience. But I did not hear a word he said. I just heard and saw the word PINK LYCRA in my brain. His eyes moved over the crowd and soon were set on me. And, if he was one of X-men characters I would be a pile of ash in seconds by the intensity of his look. But, since he wasn't, I simply became a pile of heated hormones and my brain turned my vision into X-ray mode and all it saw was pink and what was underneath that. Okay... that was what I wished to see, but just saw the very defined pink outline.

Good GOD! Was he really looking at me? His eyes stopped looking in my direction and he grabbed a rope and hoisted himself up until he reached the bar on the trapeze. I forgot that there were others performing splendidly before he entered. I forgot that there were other people around me. It was just him in all his pink glory and every single bit of his amazing body got memorized inside my brain. He had his hair tied in a long blond braid. His very defined muscled torso, back, arms, legs, his big strong hands, his bare feet, his firm scrumptious gluteus maximus and his stunning gracious plenty's visible bulge were all displayed under that superb tight pink fabric. Pink became my favorite color, no matter how much I hated it before.

I just watched his body doing all of those fantastic swinging-turning-twisting-flying moves and I couldn't take my eyes off of him. Deep down what I was thinking was how fantabulous it would be to have his body close to, on, in mine.... moving!

Eric's performance was the last and the most complete one because it filled all your senses: you could hear him, you could see his body moving and your brain did the rest... it smelled, tasted and touched him! When the lights were turned off again no one moved for a few minutes and then as if the spell had been broken people started to scream words like "fabulous", "amazing" "spectacular", "beautiful" and a lot more while they clapped, whistled and screamed with joy.

Analyzing the show, I came to the conclusion that what Sofia had told us earlier was true. In 'ImMortal' the total engagement of each individual created a sense of growing, infectious delight. It was a show of extraordinary and surprising beauty in his various performing acts. I would remember some of them for the duration of my life. Some came to my mind: a bride progressively unraveled her twenty-foot skirt, her vulnerable legs were exposed, hanging within skeletal hoops; a kilted man somersaulted with pantomime embarrassment above our heads, repeatedly tucking his skirts up; demonic black-coated angels twisted and coiled on swathes of tissue; two clothed lovers slid over each others' bodies, making love on a swing; Alcide and Quinn shifting form growling menacingly; Pam walking on the tight rope; the funny clowns and skilful acrobats; aerialists that performed above us in their human form and then simply fell down without reaching the ground because they transformed into crows, eagles, owls, even bats, and flew away... But, what I would remember most, in detail, was Eric and all his sensual movements on the trapeze.

The success of the show rested on the rhythm and integration of mostly his but also of others moments. This was very much an ensemble piece that gained its overall impact through the interrelation of its various elements, where the varied elements could be integrated into a whole. For the audience, the performance was like a haunting, inexplicable dream. Archetypes could be seen in every act: love, joy, anger, freedom, sexual delight – all this drew the audience emotionally to the kaleidoscopic performance before them. This emotional bond was what mattered. This is where the CIRCUS excelled, leaving its spectators with a sense of elation and beauty at the end and with the desire to follow the old philosophy of carpe diem. There could not be any better show for me on this Earth.

When the show was over, Sofia told us to go with her backstage so we could meet Pam, Eric and the others. She told us that Eric had asked her to take us there after the show was over. When we got there I finally met Pam, who put an arm around Sofia and to my surprise kissed her fully on the lips. Ooookay, so that was why Sofia was acting all strange about her connection to the CIRCUS. I would have to talk to her later and find out more about Pam and her.

Amelia asked where all the others were and Pam said that the shifters were getting dressed, the clowns were cleaning their faces and Eric, with some of the other performers, was still entertaining the masses or keeping the vermin enthralled. All her words.

When Pam remembered to ask how I was feeling the trip to embarrassment land started. Soon the 3 females made me turn six shades of red with her comments. And of course, when I couldn't get any redder, the males showed up. One after the other. Bill. Alcide. Quinn. ERIC... and ALEXANDER!

As soon as Alexander saw me he released Eric's hand and ran to me, wrapping his arms around my legs. I was so surprised at seeing them all together and at the sight of the little Angel that it took me a minute to react. When I did, I put one of my hands on Alexander's head, caressed his hair and bent over so I could pick him up. Good thing no one was standing behind me or they would have gotten an extra show, the flashing kind. With smiles illuminating our faces, the little Angel kissed me and I kissed him and then we hugged. While holding him, my eyes looked over his shoulder and I saw 8 pairs of eyes fixated on us. Alcide was the only one smiling. The others looked puzzled. But soon, Alcide, the wolf, made a comment and everyone laughed, including me.

"Way to go, Alex! You got the girl all to yourself! Nice move!" At these words and at hearing everyone laughing, Alex released my neck and grinned at them.

"I guess we could learn a thing or two with you, little guy!" Quinn, the tiger, told him still laughing.

"Yes, do teach us how you do it, little Master! We are in need of guidance." Bill, the Vampire clown, said with a smile on his face.

"Alexander, you do seem to know how to choose wisely. Much like myself. I believe you just found yourself the most beautiful flawless white Pearl one could possibly find in a sublime pearl-white sea. Miss Stackhouse, I see that I am the only one to whom you haven't talked to, yet. And we can't have that since practically all my male acquaintances know you and seem to... like you. I am Eric Northman and I am glad to see you are feeling better. Welcome to my CIRCUS! Did you enjoy my show?" The Viking Vampire God still in Pink Lycra inquired of me and all that came to my mind was: 'OH! Did I ever?'

TBC

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N – So, did you like to go to the CIRCUS?

And the pink Lycra, did it work for you? Of course, we all needed a real image of it! Let's start a Petition, like one of my reviewers suggested, so that A. Ball puts Alex/Eric in pink Lycra. Would anyone sign it, or just me and outinritefield1? * giggles*

Let me hear your thoughts, ideas, suggestions... or just let me know you are out there! Press the button, girls, I love hearing from you!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N – I do not own Eric, Sookie or any of the other characters in the SVM books. They belong to the most talented writer, Charlaine Harris. All the other characters are my creation.

I want to thank my dear Beta extraordinaire, Moushee2 for all her magic. I am one lucky lady to have her assistance in correcting my English in my CIRCUS. Hope she gives us her story soon! *winks at her*

Thanks to all of you that have left me a review/PM. I do appreciate all the time you spend with me and my stories. Keep sending your words my way and I will send you mine. I Love You All!!

As always, don't forget that I am not a native English speaker so I am bound to screw up. Besides, and in spite of my Beta's efforts, I do make minor changes to all of my chapters after I get them posted. I am an impulsive writer and, therefore, I do have impulse control issues! Now where have I read those words before? *grins*

Okay, girls... here you have chapter 7! Hope you like it! *smiles*.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CIRCUS

VII

SPOV

I was speechless. What should I tell him? 'Yes, I did enjoy your show. It was fantastic!' or 'Yes, I did enjoy your show.... and your performance was fantastic! Your pink outfit... your movements... your body... all fantastic, fantabulous! Please just take me somewhere and do me!'

Yep. Option number 1 won. Even though I was all for Option number 2. In my personal PINK dream land there would not have been Option 1. Just Option 2... without all the talk, just actions.

First action... undo his braid and fist my hands in his golden long hair. With a firm grip while I assault him and invade his mouth shoving my tongue down his throat.

Second action... rip up the exquisite pink fabric from his body. With my teeth.

Third action... explore his whole irresistible perfectly defined naked body. With my mouth and my lips.

Action four, five, six... are all too X-rated for me to even go over them in detail or my mind would soon be getting into a spontaneously orgasmic-combustion. Not the time. Not the place.

I was holding a child in my arms and my thoughts were anything but pure. Shame on me! On top of that, all eyes were on me, since I had been asked a question and seemed to be taking a long time to answer it.

Stay sharp, Sookie! And start talking before you will make a spectacle out of yourself. You definitely do not want to call your inner Contortionist right now. Yes, not right now, because you know what she will do, right? Yep, she will join the CIRCUS. Being her very first performance a sight to behold. All over a masterly done Swedish-made creation. All over 'COLD. DEAD. BLUE EYES. TALL. BLOND. GORGEOUS.'... in PINK TIGHT LYCRA. Oh, for Christ's sake, you are getting obsessed with this color. You have always hated it, remember? GET. A. GRIP... and get your vocal cords working. NOW!

"Yes, I did enjoy your show. It was fantastic!" I finally answered him looking him straight in the eyes. Then, I turned to all the other performers and told them they all did a splendid exhibition.

"It was the best Circus's show I have ever been to. I have never seen such a completely, enthralling, mesmerizing, pleasurable show like yours. I am so happy I was able to see it." I added and mentally congratulated myself for my sudden verbal fluency.

"I am glad we were able to fulfill your expectations, Miss Stackhouse." The Swedish God answered me looking me deep in the eyes, with a wide smile, while he raised his hand to his hair. Never taking his eyes from mine, he pulled his braid over his shoulder, removed the band and started to unbraid it in slow sexy movements.

Oh, no! Don't do that! Let me do it! I want to do it! I mentally told him and his big fingers stopped in mid-action. He raised his left eyebrow and gave me a mischievous grin as if he had read my thoughts. Did he? Could he?

Amelia decided to get into the conversation too and told him that she also enjoyed the show very much. She also said that she was happy we had come to Portugal and got to see his CIRCUS's show. One we would remember until the rest of our lives. Then she said:

"Sookie and I are really happy to not only have seen you perform, but to have met you all in person, as well. It is a good way to end our stay here in this wonderful country. If we could, we would stay for a longer time, but since we are in Europe and it's Sookie's first time in the old Continent we have to keep on moving, so we get to visit other countries before the month ends and we have to go back to the U.S.." When she finished talking, Alcide and the others started to ask her what were our plans and she told them about getting an EURAIL pass and travel by train.

During her whole speech I was looking at the Viking God's big, long fingers unbraiding his hair. And before I became any crazier and got myself soaking wet, both in my own drool and other lower body fluids, I decided to avert my eyes from him, and started talking to the little Angel still in my arms.

"Hello, again, Alexander! You seem to be very happy today! Did you enjoy the Circus's show, too?" I asked him and got a huge smile as an answer while he nodded his head very fast.

"Oh, you liked it that much, did you? Which was your favorite performance? Or you just liked all of them the same way?" He shook his head and then turned pointing his little finger to the performer he liked best. And after he did that he lifted both of his arms in the air and pretended to be flying.

"You like to fly and that is why your favorite performance was the one on the trapeze, yes?" I inquired and he nodded his little blond head in agreement.

"I also liked it a lot... but, I don't like to fly. I am not as brave as you are. Now, you want to be a trapeze artist, too, huh?" I asked him and his blue eyes sparkled with joy while he nodded his head again.

"Alexander will be anything he wants to be... outside the Circus. This is no life for him and I will give him the best education available for him to be whatever he wants to be." The Ringmaster said and I looked at him, not liking one bit that he seemed not to approve of Alexander's wishes.

"What if he really wants to be a trapeze artist, like you? What will you do? Will you forbid him?" I boldly demanded of Mr. High-Handed and earned a heated glare out of him.

Amelia, knowing my temper and seeing that things were soon going to fight land, didn't let him reply and said:

"Oh, I so love this place! Can you show me around, Alex?" After these words she took Alexander from my arms and put him on the floor, holding his hand and waiting for him to lead her forward. He looked at me and at his guardian and after getting smiles from both of us he started to walk and dragged Amelia behind him, ready to show her around the place.

Pam, Sofia and the 3 men, seeing all the tension in the air, mumbled something and disappeared, leaving the two of us still facing each other with very serious expressions on our faces.

Instinctively and in a defensive mode, I held his stare, opened my legs slightly, straightened my back and crossed my arms lifting my chin higher. The girls got a really good squeeze in the process, and getting up, and almost out of the dress, they united under my arms as two Amazon warrior princesses ready for battle. My inner Amazon Queen was shouting inside my brain loudly and clear: 'Bring it on! I can take whatever you have! GIVE. ME. ALL. YOU. GOT.'

He heard her. In a flash, he was on me grabbing me at the waist and moving us out of the big top in no time, until we were closed inside the now empty, and dark ticket trailer. Before I could even open my mouth with a complaint, he pressed me against the wall and attacked my mouth with his. Soon our tongues were dueling as two sharp battling swords. Our hands and fingers were clawing at each other's bodies. And my legs were wrapped around his waist like they could squeeze the life out of him.

Right, like I could ever do anything to harm him. And like he couldn't simply take the life out of me with a single bite of his. Not too bright, my Amazon Queen! But, I was not backing down in fear and I would fight him with all I had. If this was the kind of battle he chose then I was game on.

With that thought in my mind, I squeezed him harder and dug my nails deeper into his skin while one of my hands was copping a feel at one of his firm butt cheeks. Yes, my inner Contortionist was finally getting a chance to show off. Yay and hurray for her! And 'Oh, my Gosh!' for me!

He released my mouth and let out a deep groan. I took the chance and regained some breath into my deprived of air lungs. And, afterward, with a feral growl I grabbed his semi undone braid and rolled it around my hand. Then, I attacked his mouth again, biting his lower lip until I almost broke the skin. He groaned louder, into my mouth, this time, and pressed me further into the wall with his body. I shushed him with my lips and got our battling swords into their passionate duel.

Actions. Not words. Option 2 was about to come true... even though totally in a different way I had envisioned it. I hadn't thought about it this rough, urgent, ravishing and engaging.

'RIP. UP. PINK. LYCRA.'

I released his lips, and his hair, and started giving him little bites down his neck until I reached the fabric in question. I bit his clothed shoulder and let my teeth seize around the fiber as I pulled my head back. It stretched.... and stretched... and stretched... until... someone knocked on the door.

Amazon Queen went away and mortified Sookie was back. The cloth was released and settled in place with a loud sound. My legs untangled themselves from his waist and soon my feet were set on the floor. I was breathing hard and hot all over. He was not breathing and was cold as ice.

My hands were both grabbing his butt now, pressing his hard member against my body. And as soon as I realized what I was doing I removed them away from his body letting them fall down to the sides of my own.

Still pressed against me, his hands were resting on my waist. When my arms got closer to them he took hold of both of my hands and squeezed my fingers. Then, he proceeded to move his fingers up my arms until he reached my shoulders and after squeezing them, too, he put both of his open palms pressed against the wall. One in each side of my head. His face got closer to mine and his lips kissed mine. Tenderly. Then, he pushed himself off of me and went to open the door.

I stayed where I was. I needed the support the wall was providing me. There was no way my wobbly and weak legs alone would be able to sustain my body weight, at that precise moment.

"Sss...Sss... Sookie?" I heard a little demanding voice asking my... my what? My vampire? No. My challenger!

He didn't answer the little anxious voice and just stood there holding the door, looking to whomever was outside questioning him. Curious, I took I deep breath and making sure I was ready to stand on my own two feet I walked until I reached the door. Which was totally blocked by my...my... competitor's toned pink-clad butt... I meant, body.

I shifted my head to the side and managed to take a peek over one of his arms. And I was able to take a good look at the angry faced person standing outside.

What a sight!

I was speechless, just as my... my... fighter. Speechless, static and stunned.

None of us won the battle. We were effortlessly defeated.

Battle over. Game over.

TBC

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N – Hmmm? Who do you think the voice belongs to? And what will happen next?

My eyes are tired... all they see is PINK. I have to close them. *closes eyes*

Damn it! Now, my brain is tired... all it sees is PINK. And, man, I do HATE PINK! Well, unless it is on you know who's body! *grins*

Pink-clad Vikings to you all! Now, please, show me you care by pressing the green love button below! I want to write replies to you all until my fingers hurt at the pleasure of it! *giggles*


	8. Chapter 8

A/N – I do not own Eric, Sookie or any of the other characters in the SVM books. They belong to the most talented writer, Charlaine Harris. All the other characters are my creation.

Sorry that it took me almost 2 months to update this story, but real life gets constantly in the way. Also, I was busy writing a One-Shot story for the Eric and His Great Pumpkin Contest as most of you are aware. Thanks so much to all of you who have read and reviewed my Trick or a Treat ... Eric is What I Want to Eat. You are all so awesome and I LOVE you all! *hugs and kisses*

Kathy (dreamsoferic), I hope this little update brings a little smile to your face. I will send Eric your way tonight to cheer you up... properly! *puss puss*

No Beta reader for this chapter. Melissa must be busy with her studies and I didn't want to bother her. So, forgive me for my English no-no's.

You all have waited enough, my dears, so here you have Chapter 8! Hope you enjoy it! *smiles*

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CIRCUS

 

VIII

SPOV

I was shocked. Outside someone was glaring at Eric. If angry eyes could fulminate, the pink clad vampire would be enveloped in flames and turned into a pile of ashes in seconds. I shivered. Fire! Yes, I wanted his body on fire, but in a completely different way. I wanted his cold body to burn. With the flames of desire. For me. Just thinking about it almost made me throw myself at him. I wanted him to burn and get burned with me... badly! Wait a second... we were burning less than 5 minutes ago. Good God, we were, weren't we?

Good thing someone interrupted us, or my inner she-wolf would be presently in flames. Or turning into a lustful, hungry, horny, insatiable hellhound bitch! Chewing, or ripping up pieces of pink lycra off his body while sharp claw-like fingernails dug deeper into his flesh and a ravenous mouth devoured him. Jesus Christ, what the hell was wrong with me? I never had a discussion with anyone like the one I just had with him. Body on body. Mouth on mouth. Tongue on tongue. Hands on... just about everywhere, all over his perfect body. Hell, I didn't even remember anymore what we were supposed to be discussing about in the first place.

Shaking foggy thoughts out of my head, I tried to focus again on the person stading outside. Then it all came back to me. As if sensing my eyes on him, he stopped glaring at the vampire and set his eyes on me. And the enraged countenance disappeared and a huge smile illuminated the little face.

 

"Sss... Sookie! Are you alright?" he asked me and if I was shocked before, I got doubled.

"Y... Yes, Alexander, I am alright! How did you find us here? Where is Amelia?" I asked him.

"I was worried. You and Eric were angry at each other and I didn't want him to hurt you. I left Amelia inside talking with the others and I came looking for you to see if you were okay," the little angel answered me.

"Alexander, I would never harm her. We just came here to… discuss some of our different points of view. I may be a Vampire but I don't hurt people just because they disagree with me. I am sad that you think so ill of me." Eric said and the little one looked at him while he was speaking and lowered his eyes to the ground when the last words were uttered.

"Sorry, Eric. I like you, but I like Sookie, too, and I don't want you angry at each other because of me," Alex said still looking down.

"We are not angry at each other. Are we, Miss Stackhouse?" Eric asked me while he turned around to face me. His eyebrow was raised and he had a devious look in his face as if he was challenging me to contradict him. Hell! I was more than ready to keep on fighting with him as we were doing moments before, but no way was I going to make Alexander sad. So, instead of answering Eric I just mouthed "not over yet" to him and got out of the trailer. I walked until I was standing in front of the little guy and bending over I lifted his face so I could look him in the eye.

"Alexander, I am so glad you are trying to protect me. But as you can see your guardian didn't do anything to harm me. Thank you so much for caring and coming into my rescue, my Knight in Shining Armour!" I told him and he giggled at my words. I bent down even further and placed a kiss on his cheek. He threw his arms around my neck hugging me and I picked him up.

Before I was able to tell him that I was happy to see him talking, Amelia and the others came out of the big top and started talking all at the same time. It seemed they had been looking everywhere for Alex and couldn't find him and were getting worried about him. Amelia was the one to reach us first and she started telling Alex that she was worried about him and that he didn't show her around like he had promised her. He smiled at her and told her that he could still do that if she wanted to.

All the others stopped talking when they heard Alex speaking. Amelia was at a loss for words for a while but after looking into my face and seeing my nod of approval, she answered him that she would like that very much. She picked him up from me and turning walked back inside the big top. Pam, Sofia, Bill, Alcide and Quinn were still perplexed at hearing Alex talking and they just stared at each other.

"Eric, he is talking. What happened?" Pam asked him and I turned around to look at him too. He was standing behind me, our bodies almost touching. I shivered, again. How had I not heard him coming closer to me? Damn vampire silent stealthiness. Without looking down at me he proceeded to answer Pam.

"Yes, he is talking. It is better that none of us mentions that fact to him, though. And, nothing happened, Pam. He just came to us and started talking. That is all. Now let's go back inside. We have a lot of things to prepare for our last show tomorrow," he told them and even though Pam gave him a 'you're-full-of-bullshit' look she didn't say anything else and walked back inside right behind the others.

Last show? They were leaving? I almost asked where, but decided it was none of my business and turned around to walk back inside as the others were doing.

Before I did, a hand snaked itself around my waist and my back was pressed against Eric's sculpted hard chest. Lord! Not only was his hard chest pressed against my back but his weapon, too. I never knew I could feel so well with a loaded gun being pointed at me. I think I moaned and when I felt his lips close to my ear I almost whimpered while my pink panties got absolutely soaked.

"We still haven't finished our… discussion. We still have to expose our different points of view and lay everything bare on the table. We need to come to an agreement of some sort, Miss Stackhouse. For Alexander's sake. Won't you please follow me into my trailer so we can continue our communication? In private? Oh! And it is so fascinating that we both are fond of wearing clothes of the same color. However, since you seemed to be so intent in wanting to remove mine, am I allowed to remove yours, too?" he whispered seductively in my ear.

What? What was he talking about? What color? I was wearing blue and him pink? What did he want to remove? Oh, wait, my panties were pink. Shit! I flashed him. Not only that, I almost ripped up his clothes. Shoot! What should I say? Option 1: Yes, take me anywhere you want. Remove whatever pink clothes I have on and while you are at it, remove the blue ones, too. Or, Option 2: Nothing. Just remove his arm from my waist, go inside the big top and pretend nothing happened between us.

Option 1 or Option 2? God, what should I do?

TBC

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N – Short? Yes, I know. But I wanted to give you something still tonight. Better times are coming. So, do give poor Sookie a hand. Option 1 or Option 2? *winks*

You guys are fantastic! 101 reviews for DREAM DOCTOR. Almost the 103 reviews I asked for... hmm... should I give you all some lemons?? *grins*

Oh! Be sure to check my profile (Fanfiction.net) to see a picture of the Viking in Pink Lycra. YUMMIE!

Please, send me your love and I will send you mine in return. Press the little green button!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N – I do not own Eric, Sookie or any of the other characters in the SVM books. They belong to the most talented writer, Charlaine Harris. All the other characters are my creation.

It's done. I almost didn't make it, but glad I was able to deliver it in the last day. Of course I am talking about my story for the Cowboy Up! One-shot Contest. It is called "The Loving Ranch" and if you are up to savoring some delicious lemon cakes, you should go read it. Actually I urge you to go read it and send me your opinion about it, even if you're not into cowboys. I absolutely am in need of a ride! The kind your caring words, thoughts and opinions give me whenever you send me a review. Yes, I'm almost on the verge of hosting my own pity party, even though for an entirely different reason than Sookie's and Amelia's before they decided to go to the ranch. Christmas is close and I miss my mom. It will be my first one without her in my life.

Okay, I think I'm going to watch "The Quick and the Dead" again to cheer me up a little (check my profile to see it).*watches her favorite scene again*

Um... yeah, I am feeling much better, reinvigorated. Damn, that was hot! Now let me get back to this story. Option 1 or Option 2? I have to say number 1 won by far! I wonder why? *giggles*

Thank you all so much for the love you are giving me and this story. You are fantastic!

Sorry for my bads on the English language. I do my best, but it's never enough. Thank You!

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CIRCUS

 

IX

SPOV

I was going for Option 3. Even if I was more than tempted to go for Option 1. Hell, I wanted only Option 1. If being alone with him again meant having another fight like the one we were having just a few minutes before then... yeah, not happening!

I wanted it too much. Not... healthy for my sanity. And besides, I didn't know him at all. I knew I was being offered the opportunity to accomplish that, in the biblical sense of the word, but I was no slut and I wouldn't give into my inner impulsive nympho this time around. I was not going to fuck a stranger – a vampire one – and that was that.

Trying to put my enraged, lustful libido under control, I turned around and told him face to face, eye to eye, "As much as I would love to continue our earlier discussion, I'm afraid I'll have to give you a raincheck on it. I seemed to have lost the mood to fight with you. And since Alexander might come looking for us again if we don't follow them, I think that the wisest thing to do is exactly that, don't you think so?" I said, folding my arms in front of my body.

He didn't answer, but his eyes moved from mine to my lips. Instinctively, I licked them and stared at his. God! How I wanted his mouth on me again. I let out a strained moan.

His fangs ran down and a shiver ran the length of my body. I realized this was the very first time I was seeing them. They were perfectly white and sharp. I was a bit scared, but not in a bad way. Oh, no, not in a bad way at all. I was scared I would lose my resolve of not following Option 1 and just fall into my sudden desire to run the tip of my tongue over both of his fangs.

More, I was seeing images of his fangs piercing my skin and of me coming hard right there on the spot. I moaned again, pursing my lips together to keep my tongue trapped inside my mouth and willing my feet to remain glued to the floor.

Loud voices coming from inside the big top broke my spell and I took a step away from him, intending to go after the others. "Are you coming, Mr. Northman?" I told him, pretending indifference, coolness and calmness.

"Oh, I'm coming and you're coming with me, Ms. Stackhouse. Later. We need to talk more." He told me, retracting his fangs and taking a step towards me. His eyes ablaze, his pink clad-body fully aroused; erect nipples and cock. "Go and meet the others, I'll soon join you." He added, starting to walk away.

Stunned, I didn't move. I just stood there watching him moving away from me. Did he just say what I thought he meant? Shit! Did he just mean what I thought I heard him saying? Did he just say and mean what he said? God, when did I become so doubtful over my English comprehension and word usage abilities? Maybe it was just because I was currently in a non-English-speaking country?! Yep, that had to be it. But whatever, there would be no 'coming', no 'Later' and no 'talk' because in less than an hour I'd tell him and his Circus goodbye.

Sofia, Amelia and me had agreed to go into Albufeira's night life after the show. Disco music and a lot of dancing would be a good way to end our last night in this warm and beautiful country. The next day, Amelia and I would buy our Eurail Pass and go to Spain. There was still a lot of time left before my vacation ended so I should visit as many countries as possible since I didn't know when I'd be returning to the old Continent. I had come to Europe -- to Portugal -- to see the CIRCUS and maybe take a peek at its gorgeous vampire owner, and I did. Mission accomplished.

Actually, I did end up doing a bit more than just seeing the show and taking a peek at the vampire. And I had just wasted the opportunity to seeing a lot more of him, but I should be happy about having refused the invitation. I was happy. I really was very, very happy with my perfect lady-like decision. Well done, Sookie!

Fuck, who was I kidding. Of course, I wasn't happy. I should have accepted his offer. I should have gone with him to his trailed and let him fuck me. Thoroughly, silly, senseless and damn right unconscious. Vampire were known to be very sexual beings, so I just knew he could and would, and I'd love every minute of it. But I chose to refuse it because I was after all the proper Southern Lady and I did not fuck a man at first sight. I could love one, but not fuck one. Not at first sight.

Shit! But this wasn't the first time I saw him, it was the second. The first had been last night when I was drunk as a skunk. Hell! I kissed him at first sight, didn't I? Why couldn't I fuck him on second sight? There would be no third if that was what I was waiting for.

Yes, he was a stranger and those could be dangerous, but inexplicably I didn't fear him. I knew he was dangerous and could kill me easily, but I just knew he would never harm me. I wanted this stranger. A mysterious vampire, an excruciatingly gorgeous man, a very old and experienced male who would surely know how to pleasure me beyond my wildest dreams. What was there to think about?

He wanted me or at least desired me, that much I knew. His arousal was enough evidence. Yes, he wanted me and I wanted him, so why didn't I just do what my body was demanding of me? Sure, I would go against all the "proper things" I was taught about, but besides Amelia – who would be the only one going back home with me – who would even know about a little naughty adventure if I had one?

I was with strangers, in a strange country, in a strange Continent, who the hell even cared about what I did or didn't do? I could do whatever I wanted, when I wanted, if I wanted and with whom I wanted. And I wanted him... bad!

Ever since I saw his picture on that magazine, I desired him and never in my life I thought I was going to be lucky enough to meet him in person. I did and up close and personal. I had touched him, kissed him – more than once – and I almost ripped his pink clothes off of his body with my teeth. What the hell was I waiting for? Should I go after him?

Would anyone refuse a tall glass of cold lemonade and a big, delicious, slice of lemon cake if lemons were your favorite fruit in the whole wide world?

TBC

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N – Short, again? Yes, I know. But I want to dedicate more of my time to this story from now on and maybe the best way is to keep the chapters short so I can update more often. Also, I kind of liked the response I got from you when I ended my last chapter with a question and you gave me your opinions. *smiles*

So, what would you do, would you refuse it? *grins and winks*

Please, don't forget to check my story in the Cowboy UP! Contest and review it if you like it. Your words do matter a lot to me.

Press the little green button and don't let me host my pity party! Love to you all!


End file.
